The Darkness's New Friend
by AK1028
Summary: Eleven years after Wishology, a new Darkness goes to Earth, looking for a new friend. However, it goes too far and winds up in the real world. Here it meets a real world woman named Madelyn Whyte. Can Madelyn stop the Darkness once and for all? There is only one way of finding out! Please read & review! -And always think outside of the box! Based on my 'Cousins in Time' universe.
1. Prologue

**The Darkness's New Friend**

_Centuries Ago_

The Darkness…it had existed for so long; it didn't even know its own origins. Oh a hazy and vague image may come up, but nothing that made sense. There was, however, one thing it knew it always had; loneliness…the feeling of being incomplete, desperation for friends, and anything other than this loneliness.

It searched through the universe finding nothing. Then one day, it heard of Wonder World. A world that was peaceful or so the story went; a world that could FINALLY, FINALLY mend its utter despair.

It approached Wonder World. However, instead of the warmth of friendship; it sensed fear, anger and hate. Several projectiles were launched into the opening of the Darkness.

They were powerful weapons and even though there was no chance of them obliterating the Darkness, it still hurt; hurt almost as much of the sheer hatred of the inhabitants of that world.

The Darkness was stunned for a few minutes. Then felt total rage. Well, if it was a fight that these people wanted, it was a fight they would get using the very weapons they launched into it.

The being examined the weapons fired into it; they were highly advanced, it wouldn't take too much to convert them into sentient beings and perhaps beings that could bring the companionship that the Darkness so totally craved.

It examined the largest and most powerful of the Wonder Rockets; it was called Eliminator No.1. The Darkness converted it to be the leader of the commandos. It, also, filled the leader with the very rage and hatred that the Wonder World inhabitants directed at the Darkness.

It soon created other Eliminators; sentient robots that could rebuild themselves even if catastrophic failure occurred. The Eliminators swarmed the planet and sucked the populace into the void that was the Darkness. Then the Darkness inhaled Wonder World breaking it apart into rubble.

* * *

><p><em>More time passes.<em>

The Darkness still was lonely. The robots it created did serve their master well, and seemed to give it devotion. However, it was an empty devotion…a devotion that was simply programmed; not of a free will.

So it continued the search; encountering the same hostility that the denizens of Wonder World showed to it, and so the Darkness did what it believed it could only do; retaliate against being attacked.

Then one day, it heard of Fairy World. It had heard good things about this land of fairies, and like the Darkness, they existed outside the realms of normal time and space since fairies were magical beings.

It approached Fairy World and once again met the same fate. However, this was different. The fairies being magical were much more powerful than anything the Darkness encountered before.

Although, the Darkness did its share of damage to the fairies and Fairy World, the fairies more than held their own. Finally, came the fateful day when the fairies combined their magical powers together and sent a cold chilling yellowish burst of energy in its opening.

This weakened the Darkness. It left Fairy World, wounded. A few fragments broke off of the Darkness. _'Fragments'_ was a somewhat misleading term; since the Darkness was millions of miles long, a _'fragment'_ might be a hundred miles or more or less. However, they were very few fragments and the Darkness kept its structure largely intact. It went to the very end of the universe.

* * *

><p><em>Between Wishology Parts 1 and Part 2<em>

"_Must have Timmy Turner,"_ was the chant that the Darkness continually uttered much to the annoyance of the head Eliminator. He feared his Master was becoming soft. However, since the Darkness had created him, he knew it could destroy him, so he kept quiet.

For the Darkness's part, it had come into contact with Timmy Turner's mind and heart. Even though, Timmy had fired into it, this blast was very different from the weapons from Wonder World and the cold yellowish light from the fairies.

No, this light was pure and blindingly white. It hurt but in the sense that a wound hurt while healing. He saw no hatred in Timmy's heart just concern for his loved ones. Because it had come into contact with Timmy's heart and mind, it learned the often very rough life the boy had. For the first time, the Darkness felt a small stirring of emotions inside its weakest point; its heart. He gave the orders to the Eliminators; Timmy Turner would come to them.

* * *

><p>-Flashback: <em>'Wishology: The Final Ending'<em>-

"_Must have Timmy Turner," said the Darkness after his fairies had rescued him._ _The Lead Eliminator whirled around and said with an accusing tone,_ "_Why? So you can keep him close to your heart, your one true weakness. The Chosen One is NOT to be played with; and if you don't destroy him, I will."_

_The Darkness chose to ignore this insubordinate comment and simply said, _"_Return to me now." "I will NOT return," replied the Head Eliminator, defiantly, "You cannot make me."_ _With that the leader of the Eliminators fired a blast. _

_The blast was just like the weapons, he had felt from Wonder World, and he felt the same hatred. This caused the Darkness to cringe._ _It recovered soon enough and said,_ "_But I can UN-make YOU!"_

_With that the Darkness blasted a very powerful energy beam causing his former leader of his commandos to break apart. The other Eliminators saw this and then whirled around._ "_Timmy Turner is NOT to be eliminated," growled the Darkness._

"_Right," said Eliminator No.2, or rather Eliminator No. 1 now, "totally CLEAR on that."_ _The former Eliminator No. 3, now the new no. 2 stated with his fingers whirling,_ _"Timmy Turner No Eliminate-o"_ "_Find Timmy Turner," the Darkness snarled in its deep raspy voice, "and BRING HIM to me."_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p>Unknown to the Darkness, the attack from the future Destructiontator, had caused a fragment to fall off; a significantly large fragment. It was separated from the main body of the Darkness so it did not partake of the pure energy light from the three wands that Timmy Turner shot into the Darkness created the Kindness.<p>

It was even more lonely and in despair. It found the other fragments and they joined together. The resulting being was not nearly as large as the Darkness originally was, but it was large enough. Plus, it longed for companionship.

But, seeing that a good eleven years had passed since the original battle, the Darkness knew that Timmy Turner would NOT remember the being. Seeing that he had until his eighteenth birthday with his fairies; the Darkness KNEW that Timmy Turner would no longer be an idle friend to it.

Then, who could be his replacement? The Darkness started to fly towards Earth. But, it took a wrong turn somewhere in the cosmos. It still wounded up by Earth…..but it wasn't the Earth that Timmy Turner was from….

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Well, that's the start of this story!<em>

_Timmy: You know, you've been receiving a lot of negative reviews in that new BTTF Part IV that you've put up._

_AK1028: Don't remind me. If these people would know that I'm sensitive, maybe they'll back off on me. I like mixing things up. It's what I'm good at._

_Timmy: Doubt that they will._

_AK1028: You saw that too?_

_Timmy: Yup. Please read and review!_


	2. Act I, Scene I

_Present Day_

_Location: Buffalo, New York/the Real World_

A young twenty-one year old woman was running across her college campus. Her feet were faster than her body. She checked her watch, cringing at the time. "I'm SO not going to make it in time," the woman groaned. She kept running though.

She just HAD to make it! Wiping out her small cell phone, she checked satellite time. And it was in agreement with her watch. She wasn't going to make it. "Damn," the woman moaned, "The ONE time I wish that I COULD drive."

Finally making it to her location, she had made it just in time. She was in the subway….and had just caught the train. She caught her breath and said, "Ha! I just proved time wrong! Now, I SHOULD get home no problem!" Let me explain a little. This woman was named Madelyn Julia Whyte.

She was a junior at Medaille College, studying communications. She didn't live on campus nor did she drive so she had to rely on buses to get to and from her where she was going.

Granted, it was rather annoying but she vowed that she would NEVER drive. Not only was it a headache but it cost WAY too much just to own a car! That and she couldn't really see her driving because her mom's health.

You see; she is a caretaker to her ailing mother. She is 5'7", 175 pounds, medium length brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a white sparkling dress long sleeved shirt, blue short pants, and black shoes.

Madelyn was a good woman but she was just living a crazy mixed up life. But, she wouldn't change it. However, what she didn't know was that her life was about to be turned up-side down….

* * *

><p>"Mom, dad," shouted Madelyn as she entered her parents and her apartment, "I'm home!" Her father came down out of the kitchen and said, "Okay honey." Then Mr. Whyte, Tom, added, "How was your day, Madelyn?"<p>

"Not too bad," Madelyn answered, "Although, I am kind of loaded down with homework and assignments." "Well, you better get started on that," Mr. Whyte told his youngest daughter. "Yes, dad," Madelyn said, nodding.

She took off her book bag and turned to her mother, sitting in her rocking chair. Madelyn always had to put on her best face when facing her ailing mother. It was just NOT easy when she had a tough day or when she couldn't help her right away.

Her father ALWAYS made sure that her schoolwork came first. And for that, Madelyn would ALWAYS be grateful. "Hi, mom," Madelyn said, trying to be chirper. Mrs. Whyte, Angela, said something to her daughter that sounded like, "Hi."

After that, it was a typical night for Madelyn. After doing her assignments and homework, she changed her mother and stayed up late with her father. Madelyn sighed, tired and exhausted. "Something wrong, Madelyn," Tom asked.

"Nah, just thinking daddy," Madelyn answered, honestly. And that something she was thinking about was the strange storm clouds that were reported hovering over the ENITRE United States. _'I wonder what the hell is going on,'_ Madelyn thought. Little did she know that she was about to find out….

* * *

><p>The very next day, Madelyn's alarm went off. She deactivated it, went to change, and headed out to greet her parents. Her dad and mom were already up and at them, as usual. "Morning, mom and dad," she said, tired. Tom blinked in total confusion. "Uh, honey," Tom asked his wife, "Why the hell is this street girl calling us <em>'mom'<em> and _'dad'_?"

"Uh, because I'm you daughter," Madelyn answered, a little freaked. _'What the hell is wrong with dad today,'_ Madelyn thought to herself. "But, we don't have a daughter," Angela announced. Madelyn was surprised and even more freaked now.

Her mother was in perfect health! Madelyn was in TOTAL shock. "Uh, mom, is that you," Madelyn asked, BEYOND freaked now. "Listen, miss," said Angela, "I'm NOT your mother. After all, we decided years ago against having children. So we can have less responsibility, more money, and weekends free!"

Madelyn blinked in total confusion. What in the world was going on? Why were her parents acting like…..? Before she could finish that thought; her father added, "Besides, having a child/adult would weigh us down from doing things like going to the MARF festival this weekend!"

He handed her the newspaper and Madelyn read, "The Middle Aged Rock Festival?" The two of them said, pretending to rock out, "Because you're never too old to rock 'n' roll!" They were both rocking out when their backs gave out. Tom yelled, "Maybe we ARE too old...to the heating pads!"

Angela added, "Uh, grab a muffin and let yourself out, street girl." When they left, hopping badly, Madelyn decided to try and figure this whole thing out. She mumbled, "Street girl….MARF festival? What the hell is going on?" That's when she saw something on the table.

She picked it up and saw that it was a fairy anniversary muffin. She mumbled, "What the hell?" She decided to take a chance and thus she took a bite out of it. She wished, after she gagged at the horrible taste, "I wish I was with someone that knew what was going on!" With a _'poof'_, Madelyn disappeared…..

* * *

><p>With another <em>'poof'<em>, Madelyn found herself in Fairy World. She was applauded by this. Somehow, she was in _'The Fairly Odd Parents'_ world. She mumbled, "Okay, what _is_ going on here?" "So, you've finally arrived," said an Austrian thick voice.

Madelyn spun around and saw a tall man standing there. This man has tanned skin, white hair, and blue eyes. He is also extremely muscular. He is wearing a green war top similar to that of a tank top/no sleeved shirt, steeled toe boots, and army camouflage pants, as well as spiked bracelets on his arms and studded boots.

He also has the biggest chin. "Jorgen Von Strangle," Madelyn asked, surprised. "Yes," Jorgen answered, "And you need to come with me." Madelyn was about to follow him but her instincts kicked in.

She asked, "Are we going to cut through a jungle, climb up a mountain, and cross a desert only to come back here and then you groan about us going around in circles?" Jorgen yelled, right in Madelyn's face, "I LIKE GOING AROUND IN CIRCLES."

"Noted," Madelyn commented, brushing her hair out of her face. She should've expected that. He did the same thing in _'Abra catastrophe'_. She paused and added, "Then, let me just point out the Cave of Destiny now so I don't hear you whining about how you can NEVER find that place."

Jorgen shot her a look as she pointed up at the Cave of Destiny. Overhead it had a sign that read: _'Cave of Destiny: Free Wi-Fi'_. Jorgen groaned and told Madelyn, "It is true. I can NEVER find that damned place."

* * *

><p>Madelyn and Jorgen entered the Cave of Destiny. The inside of the cave was spooky, with skeletons lying on the ground, bats flying in and out, and pictographs etched over the cave walls. Madelyn whispered, "Timmy was right. This place is creepy. But, it's god damn creepy."<p>

Jorgen told her, "Don't mind the skeletons; those were from last year's Halloween Party...at least I think they are. We also rent this place out for weddings." Madelyn added, trying to get this on a bit, "And for Jewish celebrations, yeah I know."

Jorgen groaned and responded, "I wish you would stop doing that." Madelyn crossed her arms in front of her chest and told him, "I'll only stop once you tell me what the hell is going on, blowhard." Before Jorgen could say anything; Madelyn cut him off, "And you TOTALLY can skip over the prequel.

"I pretty know everything that happened during Wishology." "Wish what," Jorgen asked, with an eyebrow raised. Madelyn grimaced at this. She almost forgot that these characters wouldn't know what the real world people called some of their adventures.

She sighed and explained, as simple as she could, "Turner's fight with the Darkness." "Ooh," Jorgen said, getting a slap on the forehead from Madelyn. She knew Jorgen was dense….but not THIS dense! Jorgen told her, "Well, since you know that part, let me explain what you are doing here."

He paused and explained, "Some fragments of the Darkness that had not been turned into the Kindness is now running wild." "Yeah," Madelyn responded, "It was all over the news last night." Jorgen added, "But the Darkness was NEVER supposed to enter the real world.

"The Darkness somehow took a wrong turn and came into your world." Madelyn asked, her curiosity peeking, "Okay, but how the hell does this involve me? And how the hell do you know about my world?" "Your world is a lot like ours," Jorgen answered, "So, if it were to be taken over by the Darkness, our world would suffer the same fate."

"What the hell," Madelyn asked, "Like a Wobbuffet using Destiny Bond?" "Precisely," Jorgen answered, "And there are three wands in your world that are identical to ours. The only difference is that the second wand is on your moon."

Madelyn rubbed her temples, trying to absorb this information. She asked again, "And this is great and all but how the hell does this involve me?" Jorgen answered, "Well, as you know only a Chosen One can obtain the wands and defeat the Darkness. And this Chosen One is you….**MADELYN WHYTE**!"

Madelyn yelled, "WHAT?" Jorgen pointed at a cave drawing and said, "Yes, check it out. Brown hair, blue eyes, initials MW….and I am NOT the only one who knows about it." _'Oh no,'_ Madelyn thought as Jorgen lit up a vent with his wand.

Madelyn asked, "The Eliminators were here? They know I'm the Chosen One? And you just said my name aloud?" "And it kind of echoed a bit too, didn't it," Jorgen asked. Madelyn started to point out, "Who the hell cares if it echoed or not? We got to…."

At that moment, Eliminators busted through the cave walls. They all said, **"Eliminate the Chosen One!"** Madelyn cried out, "Damn, those things are terrifying." That's when the Eliminators tried to suck her and Jorgen into them. Madelyn told Jorgen, "Get us the hell out of here!" Jorgen whistled for his fairy cycle. The two of them hopped on and drove out of there, with the Eliminators right on their tales.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Just to let you fans know, this won't be an exact Wishology. There will be things that will be different.<em>

_Timmy: Please read and review!_


	3. Act I, Scene II

Thousands of miles away, at a rest stop near Barstow, Iris Studwell had just opened her eyes to find herself in a gumball machine. She looked around and saw not only Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Melody, Roger, and Lionel, but every fairy in Fairy World...minus Jorgen.

_'What in the world's going on here,'_ she thought to herself. "Where are we? The last thing I remember was Jorgen pulling us out of Timmy and Trixie's trilogy wish," Iris heard Wanda said. Cosmo replied, "And the last thing I remember was you remembering Jorgen pulling us out of Timmy and Trixie's trilogy wish."

"I don't like this," exclaimed Poof. Cupid screamed out, "Ah! We're in a gumball machine!" The Tooth Fairy was worried. "I hope we're sugar less," she said. Iris rolled her eyes and thought, _'Great, we're in trouble again and she's worried that we're not sugar less.'_

"Wow! Every fairy in Fairy World must be in here," Cosmo pointed out. Juandissimo spoke up, "I'm more of a fireball than a gumball; at least we're not at the bottom like Binky." "Hi, guys," Binky said to everyone higher up.

"Well, I don't know why Jorgen put us here, but I'm getting out," Iris said before realizing that her wand was gone and she was powerless. Cosmo also pointed out that their arms are gone as well, and even if they could find them, they couldn't use them without arms.

"Look on the bright side, everyone; at least we're safe," the Tooth Fairy said. Just then, a large ginger kid with glasses started banging on the glass. Cosmo yelled out, "NOT SAFE!"

The kid put a quarter in the machine and got Binky, who began panicking. Every fairy screamed out, "Oh no, not again! He got Binky!" "I said it before and I'll say it again! I don't want to be a gumball!"

Binky cried before he was viciously masticated. The fairies screamed out again, "Ah, the horror!" If that wasn't bad enough for the fairies, the kid held in his hands enough quarters to buy everyone. Again they screamed, "Ah, the quarters!"

* * *

><p>Madelyn was hanging onto Jorgen as tight as she could. Jorgen was turning the motorcycle every which way so they could avoid the Eliminators. Madelyn felt like she was experiencing that scene in <em>'Kim Possible: So the Drama'<em> where Ron was doing the same thing to avoid the Little Diablo robots.

As Madelyn was clutching onto Jorgen for dear life, Jorgen realized that this girl was seriously scared out of her mind. He didn't blame her; for he knew that she was a real world girl and if she got hurt, it would be for real and NOT for humor.

Jorgen was able to using his fairy magic, tap into Madelyn's memories and past. From what he saw, Madelyn had no childhood to speak nor to stand on seeing that she was forced at a very young age to grow up quickly so she could help her mother.

This being the case, Madelyn really didn't have much of a social life. She did have friends but she couldn't go over to their houses, mainly because the instant she was invited, the instant she would have the magic of guilt on her. Jorgen felt bad for her but the words that he heard next stung more.

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

_Madelyn, at the age of 7, was seeing a doctor. Her father along with her mother was in the room with her. As the doctor came back into the room, holding a clipboard; Madelyn became VERY afraid of the man in the white coat. _

_That's when her father asked, practically knowing the answer, "Well, doctor?" "I'm afraid that we were right, Mr. Whyte," the doctor answered, sadly, "When Madelyn has a child of her own, she will pass down the gene of Parkinson's disease, providing that it is a girl." _

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p>Jorgen quickly shook himself out of it as he saw an Eliminator coming towards them. Madelyn screamed as Jorgen turned the motorcycle again to avoid the robot. Jorgen shouted, "Are you okay, Madelyn?"<p>

"I guess so," Madelyn answered, shouting a bit, "But, don't you think it might be a good idea sending us back to my world?" "And have the Eliminators follow you there," Jorgen pointed out. Madelyn winced as Jorgen had a point.

That's when Madelyn pointed out, "But, I need to find the white wand. And how else am I going to do that unless I get back to Earth?" Jorgen was the one to wince now. "Good point," Jorgen admitted. "So, take me down to Earth with a driver's license so I can get to the MARF festival," Madelyn begged.

Jorgen didn't even think twice. This was a woman trying to save her family and friends, just like Turner. Jorgen pulled over in a warehouse and granted her wish of a drivers' license. Before he could grant her wish to get her back down to Earth, Eliminators showed up.

Madelyn and Jorgen ducked behind some boxes. Madelyn hissed to Jorgen, "Listen, as the other Chosen One, I choose to NOT be the Chosen One! I've NEVER been chosen for a damn thing! Not dodge ball or lab partner….why? I'll tell you why because I'm a bad choice!"

Jorgen whispered, "The cave prophecy does NOT lie." Madelyn snorted at that. Jorgen continued, "Don't worry, though. I have a plan." "Uh, are you going to turn into me and convince them your me," Madelyn asked, knowingly.

Jorgen said, "Maybe." At that moment, Jorgen turned into a copy of Madelyn. "You know, in retrospect, I LOVE this plan," Madelyn squealed. Jorgen shot her a look and said, "Good luck, Madelyn Whyte. You might be a pain in my ass but…"

That's when he trailed off. "And," Madelyn asked, with an eyebrow raised. "That's all I got," Jorgen admitted. "Wait," Madelyn hissed. Too late as Jorgen went over to the Eliminators and did his best Madelyn impression.

He said, "Hey, I am Madelyn Whyte. Look how stupid I am." The real Madelyn groaned at this and whispered, "I am NOT stupid and SO do NOT sound like that! They'll NEVER fall for that!" That wasn't the exact truth….

The Eliminators took Jorgen, thinking that HE was Madelyn. **"The Chosen One has been eliminated,"** reported the first Eliminator with the black leather jacket and sunglasses. **"Can we stay,"** asked an underling Eliminator, **"We saw these cool shops on Main Street." **

**"Yeah,"** said the other underling Eliminator, **"No one said that you were the boss of us."** The number one Eliminator ignored them, sucked them back into the Darkness, before he swooped in himself.

Madelyn came out of her hiding place and commented, "Wow, do those guys EVER need glasses! I can't believe they fell for that old trick again." She walked out of the warehouse, wondering her next move.

She looked up and as the stars in the sky vanished, the Darkness appeared. "Ah, crap," Madelyn swore. She ran back into the warehouse and used Jorgen's fairy cycle to get back to Earth. Unlike Timmy, she was much better at driving it and just like that, Madelyn Julia Whyte was on the case!

* * *

><p>After ten minutes, everyone was out of the machine. Just then, the kid spat Binky out. "Ugh...this one has lost its flavor." The wad of gum that was Binky said, "It was horrible in there! His breath wreaked of nachos….and corndogs!"<p>

Just then, the kid picked up Iris. "Ooooh, a tasty purple one!" he said. _'If I EVER get out of this alive, I'm giving Jorgen a GOOD piece of my mind,'_ Iris thought. Just when Iris thought it was over for her, Cupid screamed, "NO!"

Iris fell down onto the table, only to see her boyfriend to be eaten by the kid. "Adam, no," she cried. Just then, Iris noticed something was happening to the kid; he was chewing Cupid rapidly and then blew him out as a bubble!

He floated over to Iris and asked her, "Are you up for a bubble ride to freedom?" "Always," Iris answered, never been happier in all of her immortal life. As long as she had Adam, uh, Cupid, the sky was the limit for her.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Yup, instead of Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof going to the rescue, it's Cupid and Iris!<em>

_Timmy: Sweet! Please read and review!_


	4. Act I, Scene III

Madelyn was going on the thruway as fast as she could. Jorgen's fairy cycle was fast but it just wasn't simply fast enough for her. That's when she saw a sign that said, _'Welcome to Ohio'_. Madelyn groaned. At this rate, she wouldn't make to Las Vegas in time.

She would need a faster ride….a car. _'But where the hell am I going to get a car,'_ Madelyn thought to herself. That's when a black van pulled up alongside her, asking her to pull over. Madelyn rolled her eyes.

_'Just my luck,'_ she thought to herself. Before she could try and explain herself to the police officer, he grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the van. "Hey, where the hell are you taking me," Madelyn asked, freaking.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, Madelyn found herself in Texas at the MERF HQ. Mr. Barbara looked at Timmy and said, "You're in a lot of trouble, missy, because according to our records, you have <em>no<em> records! You don't exist!"

Mr. Hanna added, "And that's why you're at the Military Extra Terrestrial Facility, _'MERF'_ for short." Madelyn asked, "Then how do you explain my driver's license?" "Simple," answered Mr. Hanna, "A forgery. You obliviously printed it up in your alien lab."

Madelyn groaned and tried her hardest not to smack her forehead. This was just NOT her day. She shouted, "Damn it, I am NOT an alien!" "Well then, what do you make of these," Mr. Barbara said, showing them pictures.

She picked one of them and gasped, "Wait a minute…the Eliminators are back!" Mr. Hanna threatened Madelyn, "I suggest you confess now before we freeze-dry and dissect you!" Madelyn shouted, "I….AM….NOT….AN….ALIEN!"

Mr. Barbara asked, while pulling out a laser, "What do you think this is…a damned joke? Do you think we're idiots? Cause I tell you, they don't give neuron stun rays to idiots." Mr. Hanna also pulled out a laser and added, "Or a laser able to cut through concrete five feet thick."

Mr. Barbara pulled out a set of keys and concluded, "And you sure don't get a cool car filled with spy equipment unless you know what you're doing." What the agents didn't know was that Madelyn escaped with all the gadgets and drove away in the spy car. Madelyn said, "Now that I got faster wheels, I get to MARF _way_ faster!"

* * *

><p>At a truck stop, the crimson-eyed Eliminator and his subordinates (now wearing pink shirts) were sitting down when an old waitress approached them from behind the counter. "What'll it be, folks," she asked the Eliminators.<p>

**"Do you have any uranium,"** the crimson-eyed Eliminator asked. The waitress said no, which infuriated the robot. **"We'll have the chicken fingers,"** a second Eliminator said. The waitress wrote it on her notepad and went into the kitchen.

**"You guys look stupid,"** the crimson-eyed eliminator said to his subordinates. One of them spoke up, **"That's because you're stupid!"** One robot who had a drink in his hands created a dark vortex in his mouth, which sucked up not only the drink, but half of the truck stop!

The leader reprimanded, **"Use a straw, will you?" **At that moment, a male reporter was on the TV reporting. "This is Convenient News Network. I'm Rob Duh, that an unknown woman named Madelyn Whyte is on her way to Las Vegas.

"But just like all of the stars being gone from the sky, the government assures us that we have nothing to worry about!" **"Let's go to Las Vegas,"** the top Eliminator said to his underlings.

As they flew off, the waitress came back in to see the destroyed truck stop. One of the lesser Eliminators came back for the chicken and asked the waitress for some ranch dressing, causing her to scream. The Eliminator flew off again.

* * *

><p>While Madelyn was driving, she was seriously hoping that all of the fairies were okay. After all, if this whole thing was going to play out like Timmy's Wishology, then Jorgen must've…. Before Madelyn could finish that thought, two gumballs attached to a bubble hit the windshield.<p>

One was pink and one was purple but that wasn't the weird part. They both had crowns, eyes, noses, and mouths, and they were freaking out! Madelyn also freaked out pulled over to the side of the road. Madelyn got out and peeled off the gum when he realized who they were and smiled.

Cupid and Iris, however, were in full panic mode. Madelyn started to say, "Cupid and uh…." "Iris Studwell," Iris introduced. "Well, it's nice to see some fairies after all of that driving," Madelyn told them.

"Wait a minute, how does a real world girl know about us fairies," Cupid asked, raising an eyebrow. "Because I know Jorgen Von Strangle," Madelyn told the love god, "And he sent me on this mission."

"And what the hell is the mission," Iris asked, her curiosity peeking. Madelyn got out of the car and told them, as gently as she could, "Not sure if this going to make any god damned sense but….the Darkness is back….AGAIN!"

"The Darkness is back AGAIN," the fairies repeated, in shock. The shock was so great that it made Cupid pop! Madelyn caught the two fairies and told them, "And you guys need to come with me to get the ancient white wand….cause I'm this realms Chosen One!"

"You've got to be kidding me," Cupid moaned. "You're the real world Timmy Turner," Iris asked, surprised. "I guess so," Madelyn answered, blinking in confusion a bit. "Well, if that's the case," Cupid responded, "We best take off for Vegas before the Eliminators or MERF finds you and gives away your location."

"Right," Madelyn said. With that, she got back into the car after getting the fairies back to a somewhat normal state. Madelyn drove off totally unaware that the Eliminators were right on her tail….again!

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Well, that's the end of this chapter! The next chapter: the chase scene! Oh and the agents names are a tribute to Hanna-Barbara...the creators of several cartoons, including Scooby Doo.<em>

_Timmy: Ooh cool! Please read and review! And remember: think outside of the box._


	5. Act I, Scene IV

As Madelyn was driving down the road, trying to get to Vegas, she looked in the review mirror. She saw Eliminators tailing her again. "Ah, crap," Madelyn moaned, totally annoyed. "How the hell did they find you if no one said your name," Iris asked, freaked.

Cupid floated over to the DVR mounted in the top of the back seat. He quickly put it on and there was CNN. Rob Duh was reporting again and Madelyn groaned at this. This was DEFIANTLY NOT her day. Iris started to ask, "So, your name is…."

That's when she was interrupted by Cupid. He yelled, pointing up, "INCOMING!" As he yelled that, the Eliminators started to blast the car with their lasers. Madelyn quickly swerved to dodge them. She asked, jokingly, "When the hell do things start to shoot back during a chase scene?"

The way she was zigzagging along the road and the way the Eliminators were following her each way. And in one of the zigzagging motions, Madelyn unexplainably started to chase the Eliminators. Iris asked, "Okay, how'd we do that?"

Madelyn shrugged as she said, "Time to go!" With that, she pressed a button and the three of them took off like a jet. However, one of the Eliminators blasted a tire. "Ah, crud," Madelyn groaned as the car stalled to a halt.

At that moment, Madelyn pressed a button on the keys that read: _'Destroy'_. The spy car instantly transformed into a cannon that used a blue glue that froze the Eliminators in place. "Nice shot, Maddie," Iris commented. "Thanks, Iris," Madelyn responded, liking her new nickname.

Just as Madelyn was about to transform the cannon into something without a flat, several MERF agents arrived on rocket ships. Mr. Barbara pointed a blaster at her and shouted, "Freeze, spy car thief!" "Guys, we've got a problem," Cupid pointed out.

That's when the wind started to blow making everyone else turn around and see the Darkness. Madelyn commented, "That's an even BIGGER problem!" Cupid was so shocked that he farted, inflating his butt. "Don't pop that," Iris advised Madelyn.

Mr. Hanna told her, "Madelyn Whyte, you are under arrest by the order of MERF." Mr. Barbara added, "Not to be confused with MARF….which we have tickets too tonight!" He paused and added, poking at Cupid, "By the way, cool animal balloon thingies."

Madelyn pointed behind her and asked, "Do you guys NOT see that giant swirling vortex of death? Don't you want to do something? Like maybe call Bill O'Reilly or maybe President Obama?"

"Can't, they're all going to MARF! It's going to be awesome because we're going to rock out to Kiss," Mr. Hanna told her. Madelyn slapped her forehead as it was total irony. That's where she need to go after all. However, the MERF agents had their blasters at the ready.

Mr. Hanna asked, "Any last words before you're frozen and dissected?" Madelyn answered, "Yes: Iris, get ready to pop that bubble!" Iris and Madelyn grabbed Cupid and busted his bubble, lifting them away from the agents' freeze rays which hit each other.

As they hit the ground, Madelyn decided to take one of their blasters and told the frozen agents; "Don't mess with the Chosen One!" That's when they hitched a ride on one of the rocket ships.

Madelyn entered in the coordinates and told them the ship is going to get them to MARF. Unbeknownst to her and her temporary fairies, the Eliminators thawed out of the glue as ship took off.

* * *

><p>The group reached Las Vegas, crashing into a sign. "What happens in Vegas...well, you know the rest," said Cupid. Iris agreed. "Come on," Madelyn commanded. They all jumped out of the ship and headed towards the ticket booth.<p>

"Listen mister, I need to get into this festival. It's a VERY long god damned story but here's the short version: I'm the Chosen One," Madelyn said. The ticket taker sighed annoyed and told her, "No one gets inside without a ticket or a backstage pass."

Madelyn pulled out a cannon that she took from MERF and said, "Here's my backstage pass!" The cannon blasted the wall creating a huge hole in the building. The ticket taker was quivering with fear and said, "Uh, enjoy the show!"

Madelyn, Iris, and Cupid entered the stadium as they heard the announcer yell, "Give it up for KISS!" With a blast of pyrotechnics, they came on stage. Two of the band members, Paul Stanley and Gene Simmons, went over to a microphone and asked the audience, "Are you too old to rock 'n' roll?"

The crowd all yelled out, "NO" before their backs gave out. The band began playing, and one member brought out a white guitar that was shaped like a wand. Madelyn pointed out, "There's the white wand." Iris asked, "But, how the hell are you going to get onto the stage to get it?"

Madelyn looked around, feeling like Timmy right now. She couldn't believe that this was happening but it was. She saw a MERF stand selling grappling hooks and rope. "Sh-bingo," Madelyn said. She paused and added, "And please pretends that I NEVER said that, okay."

With that, she got the grappling hooks and rope and headed up into the rafters. She felt like she was a spy on a mission. Madelyn instructed the fairies, "You guys lower me down with this rope. I'll grab the wand and you pull me back up."

Madelyn started to think, as she went down towards the stage, _'And for God's sake, don't pull a….'_ That's when her thoughts were dashed as she felt herself falling down to the stage. Luckily, she landed on the guy that was playing the white wand guitar.

Iris turned to Cupid and stated, "Uh, I thought you were holding the line!" Cupid blinked out of confusion and asked, just like Cosmo, "What line?" Down on the stage, Gene Simmons spoke into the microphone, "Okay! Let's hear a guitar solo!"

A spotlight came down on Madelyn who was now holding the guitar. "Who the hell is that," Paul Stanley asked. "Uh, would you believe that I'm the Chosen One of this realm," Madelyn asked, curiously. "The Chosen One," the band yelled.

Each of them defended themselves with some weapons. Madelyn became a little intimidated and started to ask, "So, you don't believe...?" "We are the galactic guardians of the white wand," Gene Simmons told her. "What the hell? Aren't you Kiss," Madelyn asked.

Paul pointed out, "That's our day job; we've guarded the REAL white wand for centuries." Madelyn was surprised and said, "Centuries….wow, you're older than you look!" Paul asked, while pointing to his face, "Why do you think we wear the make-up?"

Gene explained, "We knew that one day, either agents of the Darkness or a chosen savior would come to claim it." "If you are the Chosen Ones, you must prove it," Paul told her. At that point, the stadium started to shake. He added, "You'd MIGHT want to hurry."

Outside, the Eliminators and the Darkness were approaching the stadium. Madelyn quickly gave in and asked, "Okay, okay. How do I prove it?" That's when Gene told her, "Bequeath to us the chosen heartiness, and this axe is yours to light the Darkness."

Madelyn groaned. Even to this day and after watching Wishology so much, she STILL had NO idea what that meant. She told them, "Yeah, I have NO idea what that means!" "Wow, we thought that you knew," Paul pointed out.

At that point, Iris and Cupid came down from the rafters. Iris pointed out to Madelyn, "Maddie, they can't give you the wand unless you recite some ancient code or something!" Madelyn groaned and told her, "But, I don't know any ancient code! All I know is that I was a caretaker to my ailing mother until Jorgen erased me from everyone's memories!

"I know everything because of my knowledge of Wishology and I still got chased by MERF to get to MARF, only for you to tell me that I need an ancient code which I don't have **because I'm plain old Madelyn Whyte!**"

Then, Madelyn realized that she was close to a microphone when she said those last few echoing words. She asked, sheepishly, "I just said my name out loud, didn't I?" Cupid answered, "Big time." Paul added, "And it kind of echoed a bit."

Then, the Eliminators busted into the stadium and they started to blast away; Madelyn and everyone else hid behind the amp. Gene told her, "Okay, we believe you; the white wand is yours." Madelyn said, "Awesome!"

She then paused and asked, panicked, "Uh, do I really have to play this damned thing?" Paul asked, "You've got to be kidding, right?" Madelyn defended, "Hey, I'm new at this and Timmy asked the same question!"

The Head Eliminator destroyed the amp they were hiding behind and said, "**Show is over, Chosen One.**" Gene yelled, "The show is never over! Time to rock 'n' roll!" The entire band battled the Eliminators but the Eliminators sucked up their weapons.

Paul told them, "Okay! All of our weapons have gone bye-bye!" Madelyn remembered something MEGA important. She dug into her pockets and pulled out a toy that she accidentally took from her sisters' kid. She commented, "Not all of them."

Trusting her instincts, she threw the toy at the ring and it knocked it off. Madelyn added, "Wow and usually I'm not a good pitcher." Gene told the robot, "Now it is time for YOU to be eliminated!" He exhaled a flamethrower, which melted the robot.

"Talk about bad breath," Iris and Cupid said, in unison. Out of the molten metal, more Eliminators appeared and continued blasting. Hiding behind another amp, Madelyn told the band, "Damn it, you guys STILL isn't the best guardians!"

Paul retorted, "Well, you aren't the best Chosen One either, bub!" Just then the Eliminators destroyed the amp they were hiding behind. That's when Madelyn told them "Well, we've got to do something! An army isn't just gonna come down from the sky to help us!"

"That's what you think, Chosen One," said a Latin-accented voice. _'No, way,'_ Madelyn thought as watts of gum floated down to the band and her. It was Juandissimo and the other fairies...and they all had bubble butts.

Iris yelled, happily, "It's my brother and the other fairies...and they all have bubble butts!" Dr. Rip Studwell, Iris's older brother, commanded, "Bubble Butt Brigade...ATTACK!" That's when they each popped their butts and gummed up the Eliminators. Madelyn exclaimed, "Alright! You guys did it!" However, the worst was yet to come…

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Hang on because chapter 6 is coming up after this.<em>

_Timmy: Please read and review. And remember: think outside of the box!_


	6. Act I, Scene V

After the Eliminators were taken care of, only one problem was left to deal with: the Darkness. Paul told Madelyn, "Light the Darkness, Maddie! This is what you were chosen for!" Madelyn pointed out, "Yeah, one problem with that. I don't know how to play!"

Gene said to him, "Maddie, don't play it; feel it." Madelyn grimaced at this and yelled, "You know, even to this day, I have NO idea what the hell that means!" That's when she looked across and everyone was giving her a thumb up (or tongue up, in Gene's case) and closed her eyes.

When she opened them, she started to play. Her hands were glowing with a white aura. "I...I feel it," she said. The more she played, the more the audience cheered. The wand began to glow white as a burst of white fire erupted from it and hit the Darkness.

That's when the Darkness connected into Madelyn's memories, mind, and heart. Even though, Madelyn had fired into it, this blast was very different from the weapons from Wonder World and the cold yellowish light from the fairies.

No, this light was pure and blindingly white. It hurt but in the sense that a wound hurt while healing. He saw no hatred in Madelyn's heart just concern for her loved ones. Because it had come into contact with Madelyn's heart and mind, it learned the often very rough life the girl had.

For the first time, the Darkness felt a small stirring of emotions inside its weakest point yet again; its heart. Everyone on stage was yelling, "Keep rocking, Chosen One." Eventually, Madelyn got carried away and started licking the guitar.

Iris told Cupid, "Okay, that's going too far." Paul told her, "No it isn't!" Gene commented, "Dude, that's a LONG tongue!" That's when the white fire blasted the Darkness again, making it glow white. Iris said, "It is working!"

The Darkness sucked up the Eliminators and retreated, freeing everything it swallowed, including Jorgen, and Nacey-who also got captured somehow. "Whoa…awesome light show," a man in the audience said as the entire crowd cheered.

Cupid asked, "It's over, right?" That's when the stars reappeared in the night sky. Madelyn commented, "Now, it's over." She played three notes and then went over to Kiss, "So, you guys are REALLY fairy warriors?"

Paul and Gene answered, "Well, we prefer the term _'Magical Order of Rocking Fairies'_!" "MORF," Madelyn said, "that figures." That's when a van busted in. It was pink and had flowers on it like the Mystery Machine.

The only difference was that it was dubbed: _'The MARF Machine'_. Her parents got out. Tom commented, "Yes, we finally made it to MARF!" Angela pointed out, "But we missed the show….and they REALLY blew the lid off the place too."

Tom collapsed down to the ground and yelled, "NO!" He paused and asked, "Uh, where are the bathrooms?" Madelyn rolled her eyes out of embarrassment but she was glad that her mother was in good health. As they headed for the bathrooms, Paul and Gene said, "We should; like party."

* * *

><p>In Fairy World, Madelyn and her fairy friends were rocking out to Kiss. Everyone was back to normal….except Angela. As a part of Jorgen's deal, he kept Angela in good health…in exchange for Madelyn's silence about the fairies. Madelyn agreed to it.<p>

That's when Nacey came over. She commented, "You know, I thought you weren't going to stick the fairies into a gumball machine again!" Jorgen sweat drop at this as Madelyn chuckled. Nacey turned to Madelyn and added, "I apologize for my best friend's antics'. He just doesn't think before he acts."

"I know, believe me, I know," Madelyn told her. Nacey introduced herself to Madelyn and she did the same. That's when Timmy and Trixie zapped in. "Timmy and Trixie," Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof squealed. "Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof," Timmy and Trixie said, in unison and happily.

The five of them hugged as Madelyn smiled at the sight. Once they broke out of it; Wanda turned Timmy to Madelyn. She introduced, "Timmy and Trixie, this is Madelyn Whyte, the real world Chosen One." "Nice to meet you, Maddie," Timmy said, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Timmy," Madelyn commented. "Hi, Madelyn," Trixie said, shaking Madelyn's hand next. "Hi, Trixie," Madelyn said. That's when Madelyn turned to Iris and Cupid. She asked, "Uh, aren't you two forgetting something?"

"Oh right," Iris said, slapping her forehead a bit. She paused and added, "I'm Iris." Cupid added, "And I'm Adam, uh, Cupid." They both added, in unison, "And we're your fairy godparents!" Behind them was a neon sign that read: _'Fairy Godparents'_.

Madelyn chuckled at this as she picked up the white wand guitar. She added, after playing a few notes, "I could get used to being a Chosen One." Just then, a muscular woman who looked just like Madelyn appeared and said, "At last! I, Madison Watson **[1]**, have completed my training and now I am ready to stop the Darkness!"

She looked around and there was no Darkness to be found. She paused and asked, "Wait, am I too late?" Nacey said, "Big time!" Everyone, even Cosmo, began laughing. Cosmo pointed out, "He just pulled a me!" Everyone looked at Cosmo as if he had a point. Outside, little did everyone know that the stars in the sky began disappearing once again…..

* * *

><p>Madelyn returned to her new home after the party that night and didn't even bother to change. She just collapsed on the couch and fell asleep, not knowing that things were NOT over yet. Not by a long shot…..<p>

Iris and Cupid _'poofed'_ to her house and settled into a goldfish bowl as now Madelyn was their first godchild….together. Iris whispered, "Well, Adam. It looks like we've got our work cut out for us."

"I won't be too sure, Iris," Cupid whispered back, "I can tell that she is like a rather only woman." "Well, maybe we can fix that," Iris whispered, remaining optimistic. Cupid smiled at her as they settled into the goldfish bowl and fell asleep. Both of them were unaware of what was to come…

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Edit: I changed it from Square.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Well, that's the end of the big beginning!<em>

_Timmy: And next up….the exciting middle part!_

_AK1028: Please read and review!_

_Timmy: And remember: think outside of the box!_


	7. Act II, Scene I

The very next morning, Madelyn had slipped into the shower to get cleaned up for the morning. She slipped back out and put on her purple bathrobe so she could get some clean clothes. That's when Iris and Cupid _'poofed'_ out of her.

However, they almost gave Madelyn a heart attack. She commented, "Jesus Christ, you guys! I'm not used to fairies _'poofing'_ in whenever they want!" "Sorry, Maddie," Iris apologized, "I guess we were just excited to get to work!"

"Yeah," Cupid added, "After all, this is my first time away from my job." "That reminds me," Madelyn brought up, "How come you're not doing your job?" "Well, Iris is my girlfriend and I wanted to see how hard she has it," Cupid answered.

Madelyn nodded as there was a knock at her door. Madelyn asked, "Uh, did you guys give out my new address?" "We had too in case your parents' tried to locate you," Iris answered.

Madelyn told the person behind the door, thinking that it was her father, "Hang on, dad. I just got out of the….." That's when Madelyn opened the door and discovered a man standing there.

He is 5'7", 180 pounds, short black hair, blue eyes, wearing a white undershirt, a black leather jacket, black jeans, and black shoes. Madelyn finished, breathing out a bit, "Shower." She paused and asked, "Richie?"

Richie answered, blushing a bit, "H-hey, Madelyn." Iris whispered to Cupid, "Any idea who this guy is?" Cupid answered, whispering, "Of course, I _'poofed'_ him up!" He paused and added, "His name is Richard Howard Dean and he's Madelyn's best friend.

'They've known each other since pre-k and that's why Madelyn calls him _"Richie"_. He has a crush on Madelyn but due to her always occupied with her ailing mother, she cannot return these feelings." He paused and started to finish, "But now that she can…."

Iris got his train of thought and just nodded. Madelyn asked, swiping a piece of her hair out of her face, "What the hell are you doing here?" Richie stammered, "W-well, I wanted to know if you wanted to hang later on today? Y-you know, after you get dressed."

Madelyn raised an eyebrow kind of awkward like as she looked down and saw that she was wearing just her purple bathrobe. She blushed and started to stammer, "Y-yeah, well…. I kind of got in late last night after a tutoring session and…."

He asked, still red in the face a little, "Oh, you were tutoring someone?" "Yeah," she answered, "And she just could NOT get it." "Oh," was Richie's only response. The more he was staring at her in her bathrobe, the more he was undressing her with his eyes.

Hey, after all, they were both 23 years old. They were both adults. Anyways; Richie asked, "Wait, weren't you on CNN for some reason or another?" "Oh, that," Madelyn answered, trying to search for a cover-up, "That was just someone's bad joke on me. I'm no god damned alien."

"I hope not," Richie told her, "Otherwise, I would be asking you to take me to your leader." Richie kicked himself for that comment but Madelyn just smiled at that. After the day she had yesterday, she needed some real world right now.

Madelyn asked, joking a bit, "Come up with that one on your own; did you?" Richie laughed at this in an uncomfortable way. He told Madelyn, "Well, I'll see you later then." "Yeah," Madelyn responded as she awkwardly closed the door.

She blushed both out of embarrassment and out of love. With a _'poof'_, Iris and Cupid appeared. Iris started to tease Madelyn, "Maddie and Richie sitting in a tree…." "Knock it off, Iris," Madelyn said, while swatting away her fairy, "He's just a friend."

"Well," Cupid pointed out, "The way he was staring at you had us convinced otherwise." Madelyn blushed again and responded, "Look, I appreciate what you guys are trying to do but the real world isn't as easy as the cartoon world.

"Things don't just work out like magic." "Oh, ye of little faith," Cupid sang. Madelyn rolled her eyes and told Iris, "Make sure that he doesn't come in while I'm changing, okay?"

"You got it," Iris responded. With that, Madelyn entered her bedroom and closed her door. It was just going to be a weird day. Little did she know, it was going to get even weirder.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on Yugopoatima, King Grippulon comes out of the capitol and approached his wife, Queen Jipjorrulac. He took a deep breath and told his wife, "Another glorious Yugopotamia day. The garbage is in bloom."<p>

We look over to the garbage dump and see a lot of garbage there. He added, "The lake monsters are singing." A lake monster near-by roars. Queen Jipjorrulac looked up and finished, "And the sky is filled with giant fireballs headed right for us."

King Grippulon was wrapped up in the past and started to say, "It's just like the night we…" He then realized what his wife had had said and blurted out, "Giant fireballs?" He looks and sees the fireballs land and Eliminators come out of them.

The Eliminators start to attack everyone. He yelled, "We're under attack!" King Grippulon runs over Queen Jipjorrulac, goes into the capitol, and he gets the three escape pods come out.

Queen Jipjorrulac asked, "Are you sure you know how to work the royal escape pods?" King Grippulon looks annoyed and answered, "Of course! I'm the king! Watch!" He got out a remote controller and accidently blasts off one of the escape pods.

He said, sheepishly, "One of us should been on that." Queen Jipjorrulac grabbed the remote and started to say, "Oh, give me that before you…" Before she could finish her sentence, she pressed the button and accidently blasted off another escape pod.

She said, also sheepishly, "Eh, my bad." King Grippulon pointed out, "Only the prince's pod is left! But, Mark is spending his days on Earth, hating his home planet, and chilling with the universe's greatest warrior, Timmy Turner and his fiancé, Trixie Tang."

Queen Jipjorrulac pointed behind him and asked, "Isn't that Mark right there?" King Grippulon spun around and saw his son. Mark told them, "Yo, rental units! 'Sup? Okay, I came back home to get a new fake-I-fire as my old one is on the fritz and only converts me into ladies footwear."

To prove his point, he spun his fake-I-fire and became a flat heeled shoe. He then became a high heel shoe. Queen Jipjorrulac said, "Ooh, nice pump!" Mark turns back to normal but before he can grab another belt, more fireballs crash into the capitol and more Eliminators come out.

King Grippulon puts Mark into his escape pod. He instructed his son, "Quick, go to Earth my son! And carry on the legacy of our beloved planet! Though you will be superior to earthlings, do not…"

Before he could finish his statement, Queen Jipjorrulac blasted him off to Earth. King Grippulon shot his wife a look and yelled, "I wasn't finished!" The Eliminators corner them and point their blasters at them.

Queen Jipjorrulac yelled, "But, I think we are!" King Grippulon told her, "Well, then. Let me protect you my sweet." At those words, he put her in front of him protecting himself like several times before.

The Eliminators suck them in and the Top Eliminator comes in. He grabbed the box of the fake-I-fire s and said, "**She will not escape us this time because this time, she'll come right to us.**"

He lifted the box up the Darkness sucked it in. The Top Eliminator laughed as the Darkness started to eat up Yugopotamia. With Mark, he was seeing his home planet being eating up by the swirling vortex of death. He yelled, "Is there, like, anyone who can save us?"

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: And that's the start of EMP!<em>

_Timmy: Whoo! Please read and review! And remember: think outside of the box._


	8. Act II, Scene II

Back on the normal Earth, Madelyn was headed towards the Medaille campus. That's when she ran into her friends, Allison Janet Jackson and Candice Patricia Macbeth. Allison and Candice were both 23 years of age, just like Madelyn.

Allison was the dark skinned girl with long black hair. She had hazel eyes, wearing a white sweater, a blue skirt, and VERY long black boots. Candice was the medium set girl with the short blonde hair. She had brown eyes, wearing a black undershirt, a green jacket, blue slacks, and blue running shoes.

Allison was the genius of the group while Candice was the one in lower class and she was a tomboy. Candice and Madelyn have been best friends since forever, since pre-k and they met Allison in second grade.

They had been through a lot together and Madelyn could always count on them to cheer her up and vice versa. "Hey, guys," Madelyn said. "Hey, Madelyn," Candice gushed, "Isn't it a terrific day?" "Have you been eating sugar again," Allison asked, kind of annoyed.

Madelyn giggled at this and answered, pointing out the oblivious, "Allison, you and I BOTH know that Candice is ALWAYS eating sugar." And that was fact and that was why Candice had braces back in elementary school.

Candice pouted and responded, groaning a bit, "You guys are NO fun!" "On the contrary," Allison shot back, pointing at Madelyn, "If memory serves, Madelyn had quite the fun day yesterday." "How was I supposed to know that Victor was going to do something dumb," Madelyn asked, shrugging a bit.

She was trying to avoid the fact that she fought the Darkness yesterday and her friends had NO clue. And Madelyn was SO going to keep it that way! They wouldn't believe her anyways. She couldn't believe it either….and SHE was the one to fight the Darkness yesterday.

Anyways; Victor was a rival of Madelyn's from the seventh grade. He had a rather creepy crush on Madelyn and he put a wedge between her and Richie that drove the two apart. And that was part of the reason why Madelyn hadn't heard from him in such a long time.

In fact, this morning was the first time she seen him in years. She blushed at the whole ordeal, not knowing that Allison was watching this. Allison teased her, pointing out Madelyn's blush to Candice, "Hey, check it out, Candice. Madelyn is in lovey-dovey city!"

Candice giggled at this. Madelyn perked up at this and blushed out of embarrassment. She quickly defended, "I am NOT, Allison." "Then, why are you lagging behind," Candice asked. Madelyn noticed this and quickly dashed in front of her friends.

She asked, trying to change the subject, "Correction: why are YOU lagging behind?" Allison and Candice both shook their heads at this, embarrassed by their best friend. "That Madelyn," Candice commented. "Yeah," Allison added, "She always comes out on top."

* * *

><p>Later on that day, Madelyn was outside, reading. Iris and Cupid were now on her as her watch. That's when something strange happened. "Madelyn Whyte," said a voice. Madelyn looked up and saw Mark Chang coming her way, in his alien form.<p>

Madelyn whispered, "No way." She paused and started to ask, "Damn it, is that….?" "Madelyn Whyte," Mark said, "You have to, like, help me! A swirling evil vortex of death swallowed my planet whole!" Madelyn started to say, "So, the Darkness is back. Well, it better come…"

That's when she realized something. Her eyes bugged out and she yelled, "The Darkness is back?" That's when she screamed at this news and ran into a hollow tree to hide. Iris and Cupid appeared to her. Iris commented, "Spoken like a true action heroine."

Mark pulled Madelyn out of the tree and responded, "But you are, like, the Chosen One and you must help me fight!" Madelyn started to bluff, "Yeah, see technically I'm NOT the Chosen One although they call me the Chosen One….."

That's when she realized something. She was starting to live _'The Exciting Middle Part'_! She gulped in fear at realizing this but stuck with what she knew. She asked _'Mark'_, "Wait a minute, how the hell do you know that I'm the Chosen One! No one told you! And you're holding me kind of damned tight!"

_'Mark'_ answered, "Because I must…." That's when his voice turned into the voice of the Eliminator and finished, "**Eliminate Madelyn Whyte!"** "It's an Eliminator," Iris and Cupid cried out, in unison. "No shit, you guys," Madelyn yelled, "Now, I wish that the Mark Eliminator was gone!"

Iris and Cupid were about to grant her wish but the Mark Eliminator took their wands. Now, NOTHING could save Madelyn. She screamed as Iris and Cupid cried out, "Maddie, NO!" Before the Eliminator could take Madelyn into the Darkness, an escape pod landed on top of the Eliminator, freeing Madelyn.

The escape pod opened up and revealed the real Mark. He cried out, "Yo, Earth buds!" He paused and added, "What's up?" Madelyn was too distracted by the destroyed Eliminator to notice him.

She took one of the robotic arms and said, "The Darkness is back, damn it." Right after she had said that, she took Timmy's thing of freaking out….and fainted. When Madelyn recovered, Cupid yelled, "Ah, it's another Mark Eliminator!"

Madelyn saw some garbage near her and had an idea. She said to Mark, "Uh; Mark. I have some, uh, nice garbage for you." "Now you're talking Whyte," Mark commented. With that, he started to eat the garbage.

Madelyn told her fairies, "No vortex mouth, eats garbage…. It HAS to be the real Mark!" Mark brought her close to him and hugged her. He told her, "Oh, other greatest warrior in the universe, you must help me defeat the swirling vortex of death that has swallowed my entire planet!"

That's when Iris noticed something. She picked up a pink symbol and added, "And they stole your fake-I-fires!" Mark gasped at this and tossed poor Madelyn aside. He said, gushing, "A new fake-I-fire…with Wi-Fi, cha!"

With that, he turned into several objects before turning into Justin Jake Austin. "Cool," Mark said, "I'm Justin Jake Austin…Earth teen dream with three first names!" Madelyn started to remember what happened after that.

She knew that the Eliminators were going after one person and one person only….her. Madelyn gulped at this. This meant only one thing. She was going to have to….. As she was thinking; Iris asked trying to remember what happened eleven years ago, "But wait a god damned minute here.

"Why would the Darkness take over Yugopotamia and not the rest of the universe?" "Hello," Cupid answered, annoyed, "It doesn't want the universe. It wants Maddie. I mean; if a good looking girl stopped me from taking over the world, I would want to take her out before I tried it again."

He paused and added, rather quickly, "Not that I'm evil nor do I think she's hot….I'm just stating." "I get it," Iris told him, annoyed. That's when Madelyn snapped out of it. She told them, "This looks like a job for the Chosen One!"

"Yes," Mark said, crying happily, "I knew you would, like, help me Madelyn Whyte!" "Not me," Madelyn defended, trying to get out this as fast as she could, "Madison Watson! There is NO god damned way I'm fighting the Darkness again."

"I'm with you kiddo," Cupid said, in agreement. "Me too," Iris commented. "Then, I wish we were in Fairy World," Madelyn wished. Cupid and Iris waved their wands and with a _'poof'_, the four of them headed for Fairy World.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Cue the dramatic music!<em>

_Timmy: Do we have any?_

_Amie: I don't know. I just like saying that._

_Timmy: Oh brother. Please read and review! And remember: think outside of the box!_


	9. Act II, Scene III

At a crosswalk in Fairy World, Madison Watson was holding up a sign that read: _'The Darkness is coming back'_. At her side was a tip cup and she shouted, "The Darkness is coming back!" A passing fairy threw a quarter into the cup and kept going.

She said, "Thanks." She paused and added, "And you'll all be god damned sorry that you rejected the true Chosen One, Madison Watson!" At that moment, Jorgen _'poofed'_ to her side. He commented, "I am sorry that I didn't ban you from Fairy World sooner!"

"What," Madison yelled, "But, I'm Madison Watson; you can't ban me!" Too late as Jorgen _'poofed'_ her away, not wanting to deal with her any more. Nacey walked up to him as Madelyn, Mark, Iris, and Cupid _'poofed'_ in. Jorgen said, "Hey, you guys just missed me banning Madison Whatever from Fairy World."

"Good, she was getting on my nerves," Nacey commented. But; that's when Madelyn and her fairies said, in unison, "OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" "Where the hell is she," Madelyn demanded. Jorgen shrugged and answered, "Who knows but who cares? She kept ranting: _'the Darkness is coming back'_."

At that moment, he started to laugh. That's when Madelyn and her fairies pointed out, in unison again, "The Darkness IS coming back!" "What," Nacey replied, in shock. Jorgen stopped laughing after he saw that they were serious. His only reply was an "Oh" and after he had said that, he led everyone back up to the Cave of Destiny.

* * *

><p>Everyone was now inside of the Cave of Destiny. Jorgen turned on the light and asked, "What are you saying? That I missed a hidden part of the Cave Prophecy?" "That would be a <em>'yes'<em>," Nacey answered.

Jorgen defended, "Listen, I will have you all know that I've got the eyes of an eagle, the speed of a pumba, and the wisdom of a great horned owl!" Nacey shot back, "Says the fairy who put everyone in a gumball machine….AGAIN!"

And as she was doing that, Madelyn was reacting to Jorgen's bad breath. "And your breath smells like a Stunky," Madelyn pointed out, "And my Uncle Carl on a Saturday." Back down on the real Earth, Madelyn's Uncle Carl unexplainably sneezed.

Back with our heroes; Madelyn saw that Jorgen was cross and Nacey was laughing at the sight. That's when Madelyn remembered: NEVER tease Jorgen. That's when she went over to the wall and clapped twice.

The area brightened a bit as she pointed out to Jorgen, "And this is where you get glasses and your memory catches up with you...not to mention me that there is a second wand." She added, reading it, "See, it says and I quote: _'Part Two: How to Find the Second Wand'_, you dumb ass."

Jorgen asked, "What?" He put on his reading glasses and stated, "It doesn't say that." "I know," Madelyn responded, "I just added that in." Jorgen confessed, "Okay, maybe I do have the eyes of a Drilbur and the wisdom of a Slowpoke, but I've still got the strength of a Machamp!"

"So, there really is a second wand," Madelyn said. That's when Cupid examined the drawing. He said, "Check this out! It looks like the Eliminators are going to attack Fairy World!" Nacey responded, "As Cosmo would say: corndog, what?"

* * *

><p>As everyone looked at the drawing, at a café in Downtown Fairy World, Cassie and Juandissimo were having lunch date together. "You know," Juandissimo confessed, "I really love you, Cassie."<p>

"More than Wanda," Cassie asked, surprised. "Si," Juandissimo answered, "She was just the one that got away." "Well," Cassie said, changing the subject to avoid blushing too much, "I sure like to know why it's so busy in downtown today.

"What is with all of the fairies?" At her words, some of the fairies turn into Eliminators. "Those aren't fairies; they're Eliminators," Juandissimo yells before they and several other fairies are captured.

* * *

><p>Back in the Cave of Destiny, Jorgen felt a sharp pain in his head. He reported, "I just felt a disturbance in the fairy force….like a thousand fairies cried out in agony!" Nacey told the real world girl, "Trust me, Madelyn, that's one sounds you NEVER want to hear."<p>

"Don't I know it," Madelyn groaned. Jorgen told everyone, "We must decipher part two of the prophecy so we can defeat the Darkness…AGAIN!" Madelyn pointed out, "Uh, didn't you tell me in the wands existed just like they do in the cartoon world only that the second wand was on the moon?"

Jorgen blushed at this out of embarrassment while Nacey slapped her forehead, HARD. "Hey," Jorgen said, "I think my Drilbur vision saw those stalagmites move." "Stalagmites don't move," Iris pointed out, gulping a bit. That's when the stalagmites turned into Eliminators.

"But those do," shouted Cupid. "Those aren't stalagmites; they're Eliminators," Nacey shouted. The Eliminators sucked in everyone's wands into the dark vortices. "Our wands!" the fairies shouted. They then threw a net at the group.

Madelyn and her new alien buddy were fast enough to escape the net, but the same wasn't for the rest of them. "AH! Hold me, Whyte," Mark said as he jumped onto poor Madelyn. The Head Eliminator approached the two of them and said, "**I have you now!**"

Madelyn screamed at the top of her lungs and then, all of a sudden, she felt herself going backwards towards the cave drawings and going through a porthole. She and Mark were forced out of the cave thanks to Nacey opening up a porthole.

The Eliminators were baffled at what Nacey did. One of the Eliminators commented, "**There wasn't any escape porthole anywhere that I saw.**" The other replied, "**Me either and I've got the eyes of a hawk!**"

The Head Eliminator ordered, "**Put these with the others. Then find and eliminate Madelyn Whyte.**" "What does he mean by _'others'_," Iris asked.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Abracatraz; everyone was thrown into the dungeon harshly. Iris pointed out, "Oh no! We're stuck in Abracatraz, Fairy World's maximum security prison and who knows what happened to Madelyn!"<p>

"Don't worry, Iris," Nacey responded, "I sent her and Mark back to her house." "Well," Cupid said, "At least their save." He paused and added, "But not for long!" He pointed to an Eliminator with a fake-I-fire.

He concluded, "If they've got those things, it won't be long until we get company…mortal company!" Jorgen turned to Nacey and asked, "Can you get us out of here?" "You know as well as I do that magic doesn't work in a prison setting," Nacey answered, freaking out a bit. And that meant one thing…..they were in trouble!

* * *

><p>Back on the real Earth, Mark and Madelyn re-arrived in Madelyn's old room in her parents' house. Mark gushed, "Cool! We're wall vomit!" He paused and asked, "Now, what's going on, bra?" Madelyn explained, "The god damned Darkness wants to destroy me and now I have to find that wand on the moon so I can destroy it first!"<p>

She paused and added, "Now, I know that you don't want to help but you're going to have to." "Why," Mark asked. "Because you lost your planet to that thing, AGAIN," Madelyn answered, "And you read the prophecy before."

She paused and asked, "Now, are you a man or a god damned mouse?" That's when Mark used his fake-I-fire to turn into a mouse. He said, "Like, squeak?" "Fine," Madelyn snapped, "I'll do it myself. The Darkness may have taken my fairies but I have the wisdom of an Alakazam, the speed of a Rapidash, and the wisdom of a Gardevoir!"

She paused and finished, "And I will NOT be fooled by their stupid ass attacks." "Oh, Madelyn," Angela called up. "We have a surprise for you," Tom also called. That got Madelyn's attention.

She ran downstairs and saw her parents. Her mom was an older version of herself only with brown eyes and she always wore something purple. Her father was an older version of her older brother only he had dirty blonde hair and always wore something with an American flag.

"Surprise," Madelyn asked, "You said surprise? Girl wants surprise!" "Here it is," Angela said before she and Tom's eyes turned green. That's when they said, "**Eliminate Madelyn Whyte!**" Madelyn freaked out and then fainted, feeling like Timmy...

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Well, that's the end of this chapter!<em>

_Timmy: And there is more coming! Please read and review! And remember: think outside of the box!_


	10. Act II, Scene IV

After Madelyn fainted, a green mouse came down the stairs. It was Mark. He yelled, "Back off metal suck-y bots!" That's when he noticed that he was still a mouse. He added, "Oh wait. Hold that thought, bro." He spun the fake-I-fire and became a kangaroo.

"Better," he said, "suck-y bots, say _'hello'_ to the Chang-aroo!" That's when Mark kicked them away from Madelyn. He added, "Now, say goodbye!" With that, he got Madelyn out of there before it got too ugly. She got out of his pouch and said, "Thanks for saving me, buddy."

"Hey," Mark said, going back to his alien form, "That's what sidekicks do." "And I won't be fooled like that again," Madelyn reassured her alien friend, "Or believe what anyone says." "Hi, Madelyn," said a voice. Madelyn spun around and saw Richie standing there.

She instantly blushed. He added, spraying his throat with breath spray, "I just wanted to stop by and kiss you until late." "Really," Madelyn asked, a little too thrilled. She puckered up as Richie started to say, "Kiss me you…."

"**FOOL,**" he finished in an Eliminator voice. That's when Madelyn realized that she was in deep shit. _'I can't believe I fell for that,'_ Madelyn thought to herself as she felt herself being pulled out, _'I'm more like Timmy then I thought!'_

Mark got the Eliminator away from them and asked, "Dudette?" "Cut me some slack," Madelyn defended, "I wanted to make out with him ever since pre-k!" She blushed at this and asked, "Did I just say that out aloud?"

"Yup," Mark answered. That's when the two of them saw three Eliminators behind them. "**Eliminate Madelyn Whyte,**" they all said, in unison. "Okay wisdom of a Gardevoir," Mark asked, annoyed, "What do we do now?"

That's when they started to run. "Run," Mark asked, surprised, "That's your great plan?" Madelyn defended, "Hey, Timmy had the same idea! Besides, I don't have the creativity of a Smeargle yet, damn it!"

The two of them screamed as the Eliminators started to catch up to them. That's when they saw Allison and Candice hiding in a sewer. "Madelyn," Candice cried out, "Robotic aliens have taken over Buffalo!" "Jump in if you want to live," Allison added.

"Trust them," Mark advised, "For they live in a sewer." "What the hell does that have to do with anything," Madelyn asked, annoyed before the two of them jumped in. Allison closed the sewer with the manhole and the Eliminators flew right on by.

"Sewer dwellers," Mark said, happily, "Thank you for getting us out that mess….and into this one!" Madelyn groaned at this. That's when Candice spoke up. She said, "And now we must…." That's when her voice morphed into Eliminators. She finished, "**Eliminate Madelyn Whyte!**"

"Ah, crap," Madelyn groaned, "I SO should've seen that coming!" "Luckily for you though," Mark spoke, "I'm half squid and half sanitation employee!" At that moment, he grabbed Madelyn and the two of them made an escape.

Unforentaly, it landed the two….right in front of Madelyn's old house. The Eliminators spotted them and they ran back up to Madelyn's old room. "Wait," Mark said, "I have another plan!" That's when he spun the fake-I-fire and became a green mouse again.

He ran into the mouse hole. Madelyn asked, "Uh, dumb ass? What about me?" "Uh," Mark answered, peeking back out again, "I don't think you'll fit in the hole." Madelyn smacked her forehead….HARD. Yup, she was defiantly reliving _'The Exciting Middle Part'_.

_'And that means that at any second the Eliminators are going to bust in through the god damned roof,'_ Madelyn thought. At those thoughts, the Top Eliminator pulled the roof back like a candy wrapper and landed in front of Madelyn.

The other Eliminators made a big vortex into the Darkness. The Top Eliminator spoke; "**Enter the Darkness, Madelyn Whyte. You have NO magic, you have NO weapons, and you have NO opinions.**"

That's when Madelyn saw her old boom box on the dresser. She responded, "Think again, you damned Eliminator!" At those words, she threw the boom box at the vortex which caused the vortex to go away for half a second and the Eliminators to short circuit for a split second.

Mark commented, "Dudette, I don't think it digs the funk." That's when she picked up some old roller skates of her dad's. "Then let's see if they can rock and roller skate," she told him while flinging the roller skates at the vortex.

That just caused more problems as the Top Eliminator was short circuiting big time. He said, "**Stop Madelyn….get the Chosen One….**" Mark came out of the hole as Madelyn headed for her Pokémon plush toys.

"Now, let's see if he can catch them all," Madelyn finished. She paused and added, "Not exactly the greatest phrase for a time like this but you can take what you can get." That's when she and Mark threw the plush dolls at the Darkness which made the Eliminators blow up and their parts fell down to Earth.

Madelyn taunted, "You see that Darkness? Now, I'm going to go to the moon and then I'm coming after ya!" "And how do we get to the moon," Mark asked. Madelyn answered, crashing down hard, "I have NO god damned idea."

After she had said that, she headed outside with Mark. She commented, "Eliminators down and the Darkness to go." She paused and added, tapping her chin, "And although I STILL have no idea how the hell we crushed those guys with roller skates, a boom box, and plush toys but I can take what I can get right about now."

"Cha," Mark responded. With that, the two headed on their way to make a plan. Unknown to them, the Eliminators reconstructed themselves and they started to track down Madelyn again.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile; back at Abracatraz, Angela asked, "Where are we again?" Tom answered, "I'm not sure, honey. The last thing I remember was us getting sucked into a man that looked exactly like me."<p>

"I surmise that we have been abducted by an alien race that can shape shift into anything they want," Allison told them. "Either that or that was a bad batch of cocktail weenies," Tom said. "**The genius is right, we're aliens,**" said the one Eliminator.

"Aliens…right. What are you going to show us next, fairies," Richie asked, being sarcastic. That's when Tom laughed. "Ha," he said, "There's not a batch bad enough to get me to believe in that!" The Eliminators opened the cell door and that's when Madelyn's parents and friends saw her fairies, Nacey, and Jorgen there.

"Bad, bad weenies," Tom cried out before he and everyone else fainted. "That could've gone better," Nacey groaned. "You said it," Jorgen agreed. As the Eliminators closed the cell door with their new boom boxes and roller skates; Iris cried out, "Get us out of here!"

Jorgen responded, "Fear not, Iris. For right now, I know Madelyn Whyte is on her way to the moon with the speed of a space cheetah so that she can save us all." Nacey sighed sadly and said, "I hope you're right."

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: That's the end of this chapter! And thanks to Lawton for the Chang-aroo idea!<em>

_Timmy: Please read and review! And remember: think outside of the box!_


	11. Act II, Scene V

"Okay, just to recap," Madelyn said to Mark, "We have no spaceship so we can't get to the moon. And there is no one to help us seeing that the damned Darkness took my friends and loved ones to Abracatraz." Mark asked, "Uh, is there anyone that hates you that can help us?" That's when Madelyn realized something and smiled. She had thought of someone or rather three someone's.

* * *

><p>Down in a cave, we see a middle aged woman. She has rather thin black hair, blue eyes covered by round glasses, wearing a white blouse, a black skirt, and black shoes. She had a hump on her back and ears….on her neck.<p>

Her name was Debbi Cobalion and she was once Madelyn's fifth grade teacher. She was eating cocktail weenies. She said, "Yes. After thirteen years of searching, fourteen nervous breakdowns, and four thousand cocktail weenies, it's time my magic locating scope found the legendary Fairy World!"

She looked through the scope and saw nothing but stars. Her computer voice chirped, _"Fairy World not detected."_ "Curses," Debbi yelled. That's when she noticed Madelyn and Mark. She screamed surprised and said, rather quickly, "I didn't steal anything."

That's when Mark examined her by putting one of his tentacles in her mouth, lifting her up, and then putting her down. "Bad news," he reported, "She's not a metal suck-y bot." "Uh, Mark," Madelyn corrected, "That's actually good news."

Cobalion saw Madelyn and asked her ex-student, "What's going on? How did you smuggle this squid past father, huh?" Madelyn smacked her forehead. Yup, Debbi Cobalion was Denzel Crocker's real world counterpart.

She answered, "Long story short, I'm being hunted by a being hunted down by a god damned evil black porthole in space and need your help to get to the moon." Cobalion responded, smirking a bit, "Tell me that you've seen fairies and we have a deal."

Madelyn sighed, annoyed. She said, "I've seen fairies." Cobalion started to yell, "No use in denying it!" She realized and added, "Oh, man. That was anti-climatic. But, I'm a woman of my word."

She looked through her telescope and finished, "On my many failed attempts to find Fairy World, I did find something strange on our moon. Gives off a large magic reading but there was no life detected on it, as usual."

Madelyn looked through the telescope and said, "The star crater! That's it!" She paused and added, "I need to get the moon…and pretty god damned fast!" Cobalion brought out a remote and pressed a button. A rocket came up and Madelyn whistled jokily.

Cobalion yelled, "Behold, the Cobalion rocket!" Mark, impressed, asked, "Dudette, aren't you like a teacher? How the hell do you afford all of this stuff?" Cobalion looked around and asked, "Remember the funds for the new school's science wing that went missing five years ago?"

Madelyn answered, an eyebrow raised, "Yeah?" Cobalion answered simply, "You're looking at them." That's when Madelyn asked, "And this will help us get to the moon?" Cobalion turned to her remote and asked, "Does this answer your question?"

At those words, she pressed the button and the rocket blasted off without them. Cobalion added, sheepishly, "We probably should've been on that." Mark screamed and asked, "What are we going to do now? We have to save my planet and I cannot pull a space ship out of my pants!"

Madelyn answered, "Calm down. We know where the second wand is. And I can get us a spaceship." She smirked and added, "All I need is a laptop, a high speed Internet connection, and a whooping cushion."

Mark dug into his pants and brought out a laptop, a high speed Internet connection and a whooping cushion. He responded, "Bingo." Madelyn shot him a look and he added, "What? I said I couldn't pull a space ship out of my pants." She responded, "Damn, you've got a good point."

* * *

><p>At NASA, two employees were laughing at a video that was just posted on the Internet. That's when their boss came over to them. He was a rather imposing figure. It was like he was a sith lord and that made everyone gulp a bit.<p>

His name was David Larson. He asked his employees, "What's so god damned funny?" The one employee gulped while his partner said, "You wouldn't find it so funny, sir." "What do you mean," he asked, "I'm David Larson. I have a great sense of humor."

That's when he saw the video and blurted out, "Leaping light years!" He looked at the computer and was horrified. The monitor showed a YouTube video of him farting. It also had an audio clip of what sounded like him saying, "I'm Fart Larson! I'm Fart Larson! Pull my finger; I'm Fart Larson!"

Larson asked, "Who posted these lies?" He looked closer on the screen and discovered that it was made by Madelyn Whyte. "WHYTE," he screamed. Even outside the Death Ball and in the depths of space you could hear Dark Laser scream, "WHYTE!"

* * *

><p>Back with Madelyn, she started to count down. "Three….two…one," she said. That's when a rocket landed in front of her and David Larson came out. He had a toy light saber but it was a real long knife. Madelyn froze a bit.<p>

She hated knives with a passion and hated sharp objects. David said, angrily, "Whyte, this time you've gone too far. I told you about my inferable boil in confidence!" That's when some kids stopped in their tracks and pointed out David Larson.

They said, "It's Fart Larson from YouTube!" They laughed and David shot them a look. Madelyn pushed David Larson back into the rocket and told them, "I'll explain on our way to the moon." David told her, "We are not done with this conversation…"

She pushed him in, clearly NOT in the mood to listen to him and cleaned her hands. Mark came over to her and asked, waving his tentacles around, "But Madelyn Whyte, are you sure this army is large enough to defeat the Darkness?" That's when Madelyn smiles.

She answered, "Of course not. I'm missing one weird critical ingredient." At those words, she fixed her hair and got some make-up on. She sighed and whispered, with an annoyed sigh, "The things I have to do to save the world."

She added, trying to flirty, "Oh, if only I had a strong man to help me." That's when a man about Madelyn's age ran over. He had short red hair, hazelnut eyes, wearing a green loose fitting shirt, black pants, and black shoes. It was Victor.

"I'll help, Madelyn," he said. "Great, then get into the rocket," Madelyn commanded. At her words, Victor got in and Mark nodded, mega impressed. They got into the rocket and that's when Victor spoke up. He asked, when they blasted off, "What the hell is going on here? Why the hell are we in a rocket anyways?"

Madelyn explained, "Evil robots are hunting me down along with an evil wall of Darkness and they've captured my family and friends." She paused and added, "And I can only defeat it with the help of my enemies, that is you guys, and getting me to the moon so I can use a mystical and magical wand to stop it."

That's when she smiled and tried to sell it. "I'm in, Madelyn," said Victor, "Anything to help _you_." Madelyn rolled her eyes at this, annoyed. That's when David asked, speaking for himself and Cobalion, "Why the hell should we help you?"

That's when Madelyn offered, "I'll give Cobalion can see my fairies and David Larson can destroy me when this is all over." The two enemies looked thrilled and responded, in unison, "Deal!"

David typed on his computer and reported, "I'll set the coordinates for the Vegan system." He laughed weirdly at that and they blasted off for the moon. _'I hope my mom and dad are okay. And sure hope Iris and Cupid is okay too,' _Madelyn thought to herself.

* * *

><p>The parents and the friends were staring the fairies and the magical being. They all were in shock and who could blame them. Allison, speaking from her genius point of view, was in oblivious shock in seeing things that weren't supposed to exist.<p>

Candice, Tom, Angela, and Richie were in just plain shock. Nacey didn't like the quiet atmosphere and neither did Jorgen. Iris didn't like it either as did Cupid. That's when they decided to escape. Nacey reported, "I'm using X-Caliber to bust us out of here."

Jorgen told her, "Do it." She got up and got out a base of a laser sword. She pressed a button on the base and out came X-Caliber, the most powerful laser sword in the world. Everyone gasped in surprised and Iris told them, "We'll explain later. As soon as Nacey gets us out, we have to find the wands, and find out where Madelyn is."

Nacey opened her eyes and used her sword craftily and sliced the metal bars like they were paper. They got out of the cell and Jorgen hugged his friend rather tightly. He instantly let go and blushed out of embarrassment.

Then, they saw that they were surrounded by Eliminators. Nacey rolled her eyes and said, "Ugh, an ambush. That is so un-original." Jorgen offered, "I'll help if Iris and Cupid can find our wands." Cupid responded, "You bet. Come on, everyone." Cupid took the lead and everyone followed, leaving Nacey and Jorgen behind to fight off the Eliminators.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, our heroes landed on the space station for a pit stop. They were all dressed up like Star Wars characters. They were also in a trap as well! Everyone was battling well but the tables quickly turned as David Larson, Victor, and Cobalion was captured rather quickly.<p>

The Top Eliminator had Madelyn cornered and told her, "**Get the Chosen One.**" Madelyn perked up at this chance to pass the buck and responded, "Exactly! Get the Chosen One! But the Chosen One is not here. I'm Madelyn Whyte. You want Madison Watson. Me: Madelyn. Damn it, I'm SO not Madison."

She went over to the Top Eliminator. She paused and added, "So, let's call this a god damned mix-up and go back to our lives back in Buffalo. Okay? Okay!" She shook the hand of the Top Eliminator, making him short circuit.

Before they fainted, they said, "**Chosen Ones made nice….does not compute….**" At those words, they all collapsed. Mark came over and told them, "Dudette, you did have a plan! You used your Chosen One death grip!"

Madelyn pointed out, "Uh, all I did was shake his hand." Mark responded, "And that works too." She got out of the space station that they were in and shouted, "Yes! I AM the Chosen One!" Just then, the Darkness arrived.

Mark asked, "Dudette, what the hell in the world does that thing want?" The Darkness answered, _"Madelyn Whyte."_ Madelyn turned to her alien pal and asked, "Any last words buddy?" Mark answered, "Actually just one comes to mind."

After he had said that, he screamed as a pink comet saved them from certain doom. The pink comet brought them to a desert pink planet. Madelyn looked up and blurted out in unison, "It is you!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Nacey and Jorgen were still working together to defeat the Eliminators. Both Nacey and Jorgen were dodging everything that they threw at them. Iris, Cupid, and the other prisoners found a vault. Tom and Richie opened it and out came the wands.<p>

That's when the Eliminators heard the commotion came over. Angela turned to Cupid and asked, "I know I'm not my daughter but can I make a wish?" Cupid answered, "Given the….uh…"

Iris cut to the chase and told her, "Yes!" Angela took a deep breath and wished, "I wish that all of the Eliminators in Abacatraz will be short circuited." With a wave of their wands, Angela's wish was granted.

Tom told her, kissing her cheek, "Great job sweetie!" Candice yelled, "Get them!" While they were attacking the Eliminators that jumped them, Jorgen and Nacey were noticing the effect of Angela's wish.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the deserted pink planet, Madelyn had saw that no other than Madison Watson saved her and Mark. She blurted out, "Madison Watson…you saved me?" Madison answered, "Of course! That's what I do! I save people from the Darkness and I know all!"<p>

She then asked, "So, where's that second wand?" Mark came over and accused, "Oh, now I get it! You saved us so we tell you were the wand is." Madison pointed out, "Hey, that's still saving. And I would've gone to the Cave of Destiny myself but I was a little bit busy."

Madelyn asked, "Busy doing what?" Madison pointed to over the horizon at a hotel and answered, "Building Watson World! Where people will come and celebrate my victory over the Darkness and buy a ton of Watson wear and various Watson themed items."

Madelyn rolled her eyes and at that moment, the Darkness arrived. It called out, _"Madelyn Whyte." _Madison grabbed Madelyn and demanded, "Damn it, tell me where the second wand is so that we may defeat the Darkness and so I can have my grand opening!"

Madelyn told her, "If I tell you, you have to take me and my sidekick along with you." Madison responded, "Yes, of course! We'll defeat the Darkness together as a team!" She turned around and saw the Darkness eating Watson World.

She added, "Hurry, it's eating Watson World!" Mark shot her a _'are you damned sure'_ looks but Madelyn took a chance. She told Madison, "The wand is on the moon! There is a star crater and…." Madison dropped Madelyn and said, "Later!"

She ran over to her rocket ship and she took off. Unknown to her, Mark and Madelyn snuck aboard. Madison gets to the moon and went over to the wand. Our heroes came out of their hiding place and ran over.

At that moment, a rock guardian appeared from underneath the wand. Madelyn pointed out, "That's the real world protector of the wand!" The guardian told Madison, "Before this wand you can posses; you first must past the Chosen test."

Madison responded, angrily, "Damn it, I don't have time for tests! Test this! Perish rock warrior in the mighty spun of my Watson clap!" Madison claps; creating a shield around him but the rock guardian flicks her over the horizon.

Mark turned to our heroes and pointed out, "I don't think she's the Chosen One." Madelyn nodded in agreement. That's when the rock guardian noticed them. He turned and asked, "Who the hell goes there?"

He saw Madelyn and told her, "Before this wand you can posses; you first must past the Chosen test." Madelyn told him, "Look, I don't want to fight you! But, we need that wand to light the Darkness, save my parents and friends, and sidekick's planet. Please, we need your help."

The rock guardian seemed impressed and responded, "The Chosen One never attacks unless attacked and always trusts before mistrusting. It is you." The rock guardian slammed down on the ground and a holster came up.

The rock guardian held out the wand and added, "Here is you wand, Chosen One." Madelyn smiled and said, "Awesome! I really am the Chosen One!" Just before she can grab the wand, the Darkness arrives and takes the rock guardian. The wand falls to the rocks below where the Top Eliminator takes it. The Top Eliminator asked, "**Looking for this?**" Both Mark and Madelyn look terrified at the sight.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in Abacatraz, the fairies freed the enemies. Victor asked, "Who? What? Where?" David said, "I'm okay!" Cobalion freaked out over the fairies. When Nacey and Jorgen were finally done defeating the Eliminators, they ran over to the team.<p>

Iris asked David, "Where the hell is Madelyn?" David answered, "If she got away, she should be on the moon." Jorgen yelled, "To the moon!" He turned to Nacey and asked, "We have everything and all the pieces, right?" Nacey nodded and answered, "Yes, Jorgen. We're good." Jorgen added, "I hope we are not too late!" With an _'atomic poof'_, they headed towards the moon.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: That's the end of this chapter! The kiss is coming next chapter!<em>

_Timmy: AWESOME! Please read and review. And remember: think outside of the box!_


	12. Act II, Scene VI

Madelyn and Mark were staring down the Eliminators and the Top Eliminator. The Top Eliminator told them, "**No magic wand can stop us, Chosen One. We'll just keep coming in greater numbers than before. It's over and it is time you finally met the Darkness.**"

Madelyn cringed, waiting for something to happen and waiting for the end. More Eliminators showed up behind them, holding wands. The one said, "**Think again.**" The Eliminators behind them turned into Madelyn's fairies, Jorgen, Nacey, her enemies, her friends and her parents.

Jorgen added, "Robot punk!" Tom instructed her, "Duck, Madelyn!" Angela added, "Oh, but don't get your pants dirty!" Madelyn rolled her eyes but did what she was told as did Mark. The prisoners blasted the Eliminators with a combination of fairy and island magic.

When Madelyn saw that they were gone, she got up. She said, "Iris, Cupid!" She paused and added, "With my mom and dad? You saved me!" "You bet we did," Tom said before asking Cupid for putting his across the street neighbor in a poop sandwich.

Before Madelyn could try and talk to Richie about all of this, the Darkness started to suck in everything. Candice yelled, "Madelyn, you've got to do something and you better do it god damned quick!" Madelyn took the wand out of the rocks she ran over to the holster and she shouted, "Now say goodbye to the Darkness…forever!"

She slammed the wand into its holster. It created a pulse, forcing Madelyn to the ground, rather harshly. Everyone watched as the wand extended up and did nothing. Nacey and Jorgen both exchanged terrified and surprised looks.

Nacey told everyone, "That isn't right….." Jorgen explained, "It should be firing a laser that blasts back the Darkness or something but it is not firing the laser!" Just then, the Darkness started to suck in everyone: Richie, Allison, Candice, Tom, Angela, Cupid, Iris, Cobalion, Victor, David Larson, Jorgen, and Nacey.

Jorgen slammed down his wand to give him some leverage. Nacey used her powers to anchor the wand down, to make sure that they weren't going anywhere's. Jorgen yelled, "Whyte, just say the word and I'll poof us out of here!"

Madelyn pointed out, "But, no matter where I go, the damned Darkness will follow us!" Tom asked, "What the hell does it want?" The Darkness responded, _"Madelyn Whyte." _That's when Madelyn realized that this was her cliffhanger.

* * *

><p><strong>Madelyn's POV<strong>

I, Madelyn Julia Whyte, knew what the god damned Darkness wanted. For God's sake, it wanted me. But was I willing to sacrifice myself like Timmy was? I didn't have much time to think about it.

It was literally a split-second decision. I looked at those who had backed me up through this; and the ones I had endangered. My parents: Tom and Angela, my fairy godparents that I had for only two days: Iris Studwell and Cupid, my best friends: Allison Janet Jackson and Candice Patricia Macbeth.

Then there was the love of my life: Richard _"Richie"_ Howard Dean, my creepy stalker: Victor, the head fairy: Jorgen Von Strangle, his best friend: Nacey _"Nance"_ Rose O'Connell, my ex-fairy crazed teacher: Ms. Debbi Cobalion, one of the managers at NASA that hated my guts and looked like Dark Laser: David Larson.

And lastly, Timmy's and my alien pal: Mark Chang. All of their lives hung in the balance. My stomach was in knots ever since I realized that this was coming. This was my _'Exciting Middle Part'_, EMP as I called it.

I felt like I was in Timmy's situation from eleven years ago yet again. That was a scary time for him and I knew why. He was only ten at the time. But, here I am; a twenty-three old year and I am starting to have the same problem.

I couldn't break down just yet. No, this was my destiny. That's when I realized something….the same thing that I'm sure that Timmy did as well. If I sacrificed myself, they would be safe; if I didn't, the Darkness would continue to threaten everything I held near and dear.

I remembered to answer my dad's question and I gave the answer I knew I would come to regret not to mention everyone that was here with me in this same boat. I answered, swallowing a bit, "I think it wants…..me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Madelyn ran up the chain made out of her family, friends, and enemies. Her parents cried out, "Madelyn, NO!" She stopped on her mom and yelled, "I've got to stop the god damned Darkness once and for all!"

That's when she continued to climb, finally getting to Richie. And he was in tears. He begged, "Madelyn, please. Don't do this. For God's sake, I love you!" "I love you too," Madelyn confessed, "But it's either me or everyone else."

Without saying another word, the two teens kissed, confessing their love to each other, FINALLY. But the kiss ended too soon as Madelyn turned to the Darkness and yelled, "You want me, you devil. You got me!" That's when she turned back to Richie and said, sadly, "So long Richie."

That's when she unwillingly let go of Richie's hands and started to fly up towards the Darkness. Richie yelled, as loud as he could, "MADELYN!" The Darkness flew off once it had Madelyn. That's when everyone cried out, "MADELYN!" They all fell back down to the moon's surface.

Richie was the most heartbroken as he was sending the most tears. He commented, his voice cracking, "She saved us all." Victor yelled jealous of Richie, "Why couldn't that be ME?" That's when Jorgen spoke up.

He told everyone, "The Chosen One saved us. Now, we must save her!" At that moment, he _'poofed'_ up a rocket. David pointed at it and asked, "That's big. Are you sure you know how to fly it?"

Jorgen pulled out a remote and answered, smugly, "Does this your question?" Nacey tried to warn Jorgen, "Jorgen, wait a second!" Too late as Jorgen pressed the button and the space ship took off…without them on it.

Nacey slapped her forehead and pointed out, pointing up at the blasted off rocket, "We were supposed to be on that…." Jorgen just yelled, "DANGNABIT!"

To be continued….

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Is this the end of Madelyn Whyte? Will our heroes see her alive, again? Is Jorgen all brawn and no brains?<em>

_Jorgen: *He 'poofs' in* Hey, I don't insult you, you know._

_Timmy: Get out of here, will ya?_

_*Timmy pushes Jorgen out*_

_AK1028: Be here for Act III, Scene I. Coming soon!_

_Timmy: Please read and review! And remember: think outside of the box!_


	13. Act III, Scene I

We are still in space and we hear Cosmo's voice narrating…..

Cosmo: When we last saw Madelyn Whyte, she jumped into the Darkness to save her friends and family! (He pauses.) Okay, let's move on with the story, that's all I got. (There is silence.) Hello? Anyone? (There is still silence.) Wow, it's really dark out here again…

* * *

><p>Madelyn was tossing and turning in her bed. She woke up in an instant and when no fairies <em>'poofed'<em> out to her, she assumed that it was all a dream. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, allowing herself to get up. She went into the bathroom and got dressed.

She got out into the living room and saw her parents. She greeted, "Morning mom and dad." "Morning, Madelyn," Tom greeted, "Make sure you eat your breakfast before you go onto campus." "Right," she responded, still yawning.

She paused and asked her dad, "Dad, was I watching Wishology with mom again last night?" "No, sweetheart," Tom answered. He paused and asked, "Why the hell do you ask?" "Well," Madelyn answered, "I just had a crazy ass dream that I was in the role of the Chosen One instead of Timmy."

Tom shook his head and joked, "That's it; we're taking you off of the caffeine." "VERY funny, dad," Madelyn groaned. Madelyn sighed at this but she was actually glad that it was just another typical normal day.

* * *

><p>Madelyn had gotten onto Medaille's campus and almost immediately she ran into Candice. She smiled at Madelyn and gushed, "Madelyn, right on time!" "Right on time for what," Madelyn asked, raising an eyebrow. "Don't you remember, Madelyn," Candice asked, shaking her head.<p>

When Madelyn shook her head _'no'_ to this question; Candice added, psyched, "Well, Allison got Mr. Bill O'Reilly to speak here at Medaille!" "Seriously," Madelyn shrieked, "This might be the greatest day EVER." That's when they saw Allison on the stage.

There is a massive amount of applause when she came on stage. That's when she started to announce, "Ladies and gentlemen, I like to present to you are guest speaker…." She was cut off by an explosion. When the smoke clear, Madelyn saw Eliminators, clear as day.

"What the hell," Allison asked. "What the hell are Eliminators doing here," Candice also asked. Madelyn was in shock. This wasn't supposed to be happening! How the hell were the Eliminators real if everything she experienced for the past two days….was a dream?

Candice asked, "What the hell do they want?" "**Get the Chosen One,**" they all said. "Those god damned things want me," Madelyn answered, grabbing a pole of some kind. She spun around to the best of her ability but she looked like a master doing it.

She told the Eliminators, "I AM the Chosen One! And I defeated the might Darkness twice….I think. And I'll do it again, damn it!" "**Madelyn Whyte, you did not defeat the Darkness,**" one Eliminator said. At those words, it pulled off its head.

Madelyn was expecting to see wires….but instead she saw Jorgen's face! He finished, "You're IN the Darkness!" That's when the other Eliminators pulled off _their_ heads and revealed themselves to be Iris and Cupid. "Hi, Maddie," they said, in unison.

Realizing this, Madelyn told them, "Excuse me while I freak out." With that, she freaked out like Timmy did eleven years ago. The real fairies turned the friends and Bill O'Reilly into the Eliminators. Jorgen told them, "Listen to us…this is all an illusion to discrete you so you won't fulfill your destiny and defeat the Darkness!"

"Ah man," Madelyn groaned, "This is SO NOT my day!" Jorgen grabbed her and they took off. Once _'Buffalo'_ turned into the Darkness, Madelyn realized that her fairies were telling the truth. Cupid looked ahead and cried out, "Ah, the porthole is closing!"

Madelyn yelled, "Jorgen, you dumb ass! Do something!" Jorgen pressed on button on the scooter that read, _"Warp speed"_. Jorgen pressed the button and they blasted out of there before the porthole could close.

They got away and the Eliminators stopped where they were. The Darkness demanded, _"Must have Madelyn Whyte. She must NOT be eliminated." _One of the Eliminators responded, "**Got it, totally clear.**"

The other Eliminator said, "**Madelyn Whyte, no eliminate-o.**" The Darkness added, _"Find Madelyn Whyte and bring her to me."_ With that, the Darkness sent out its Eliminators to find and search for Madelyn.

* * *

><p>The fairies and Madelyn returned to her room in her house. Their faces had gotten flat from the speed they were traveling. Jorgen saw Nacey, who looked like she had just collapsed. Madelyn wished, "For God's sake, I wish our faces were normal!"<p>

With a _'poof'_, all of them returned back to normal and Jorgen went over to Nacey. He held her in his arms, worried. Nacey awoke and Jorgen said, "You did a fine job, my old friend, by holding that porthole open long enough for us to escape with Madelyn."

Nacey smiled at her fairy friend, got up in a fast fashion, and said, "It's my job." Madelyn asked, changing the subject, "So, I wasn't home in Buffalo? I w-was in the Darkness…living in some sort of stupid ass fantasy?" Iris answered, "Yup."

Madelyn asked, pointing out the oblivious, "And now that I'm out it will probably come back and get me?" Cupid said, "I would put money on that." He turned to his girlfriend and asked, after checking his pockets, "Uh, can I have some money?"

Madelyn asked, "And now we're going down to my temporary headquarters where my army is assembled and ready to battle the Darkness?" Jorgen reported, "Bingo!" They got outside, Madelyn pulled down on the mailbox, and they got into the headquarters.

Everyone said, in unison, "Welcome back Madelyn!" Angela gushed, hugging her daughter, "We're glad to see that you're safe, Chosen Daughter." "Uh, mom," Madelyn said, "If you excuse me for a moment."

That's when she dashed over to Richie and tried to kiss him but Mark interfered. "Whyte," he gushed. And at that moment, she kissed him instead of Richie. He said, "Nice friend smooch. But dudette, you must help me, like, free my planet."

Jorgen added, "And help me and Nance free Fairy World." Nacey finished, "And help us stop the god damned Darkness." Madelyn reported, "And that's what we are going to do…together."

She turned to Allison and demanded, "Allison, status report!" Allison reported, "No sign of the Darkness in our galaxy yet, Madelyn." "Good, gives me a second to catch my breath," Madelyn commented, which got a laugh out of everyone.

* * *

><p><em>Amie: And that's the end of chapter thirteen!<em>

_Timmy: We hope that you're enjoying this and as you can tell, this is where the originally comes in a bit more._

_Amie: Please read and review!_

_Timmy: And remember: think outside of the box!_


	14. Act III, Scene II

Back in space, the Head Eliminator finally had enough. Much like its previous form, it wondered why the Darkness wanted this young girl so much. Granted, she was rather pretty but why would its master want her so badly? That's when it had enough. It flew out of its master. The Darkness cried out, _"Where the hell are you going?"_ The Head Eliminator didn't answer; it just headed for Earth.

* * *

><p>In Fairy World, the fairies were pushing a large wooden wheel. A sad song is playing. Juandissimo told Cassie, "Man, this song is STILL god damned depressing." Cassie nodded and then asked, "And what will happen if we stop pushing this giant wheel anyways?"<p>

They stopped pushing the giant wooden wheel and that stopped the giant wheel and the record player stops playing, stopping the sad music. One of the Eliminators reported, "**No sign of Madelyn Whyte or the Head Eliminator in Fairy World but if they are on Earth, our best team will find them.**"

As soon as he had said that, he called another Eliminator, who was in Hawaii. The Eliminator reported, "**Still no sign of Madelyn Whyte or the Head Eliminator. But we will continue our exhaustive search.**" He hung up on him and took a sip of his fruity umbrella drink.

He turned to another Eliminator and asked, "**Any sign of Madelyn Whyte or the Head Eliminator?**" The other Eliminator was buried in the sand and reported after finishing his own fruity umbrella drink, "**Well, they aren't in this fruity umbrella drink.**"

The other Eliminator said, "**We should look for them in more of these.**" He turned to the waitress and ordered, "**We need fruitier umbrella drinks.**" The waitress reported, "Coming right up."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, our heroes were back together, with weapons that Madelyn had wished up. That's when Madelyn spoke up. She told everyone, "Okay troops the god damned Darkness is still out there and as the Chosen One; we should be able to defeat it if we work together. So repeat after me. Let's do this!"<p>

At that moment, everyone but Madelyn started to talk like a baby. Madelyn face faulted at this and told them, "Damn it, that wasn't even close." She went over to her troops and Jorgen told her, "Sorry, Whyte. It's just that your parents were showing us pictures of your young nephew."

Victor responded, "Even my weird heart can't resist a joy in a baby's smile." Nacey added, "I'm with you just minus the weird heart." That's when Madelyn snapped. She asked, mega annoyed, "For God's sake, can we focus here?"

Jorgen rolled his eyes and responded, "Fine. Allison, give miss anti-smile the full update." Allison typed feverishly on the computer and reported, "As you recall, the White Wand had a white fire which caused the Darkness to retreat but the wand on the moon just poofed up a big wind and did nothing."

Nacey added, "And that is totally weird seeing that the blue moon wand should've created a laser to blast back the Darkness!" Madelyn just groaned at her comment under her breath. After watching Wishology so much, she kind of knew that was going to happen.

That's when she asked, expecting a bit more for her sake, "And…?" Jorgen, Nacey, and Allison exchanged sheepish looks. That's when Allison answered, truthfully, "That's all we got." Madelyn slapped her forehead….HARD.

She couldn't believe that this was happening. But, it was happening. This was her _'The Final Ending'_. She asked, yelling a bit, "That's it? Then, how the hell am I supposed to beat the Darkness?" Iris answered, "That's simple. Adam and I will be on you at all times…"

Cupid finished, "So you can use our all powerful magic to stop the Darkness!" At that moment, the Top Eliminator busts in. He told them, "**But it is I who will defeat the Darkness after I get rid of all of you.**"

Jorgen got his wand ready and told it, "Think again, Jerkanitor." Madelyn tried to warn him, "No, Jorgen! Wait, you dumb ass!" Too late for that as the Eliminator took Jorgen's wand. That's when she explained, groaning a bit, "They can capture any weapons and use it against us."

Nacey yelled at her fairy friend, "Haven't I told you to thinking things through, damn it?" At that moment, Madelyn wished, "I wish the Eliminator was gone!" With a wave of their wands, the Top Eliminator was gone but only a split second.

He reappeared and told them, "**And I wish I wasn't.**" He pointed at Jorgen with his newly acquired wand and added, "**And I wish you had rocket gluteus.**" With a _'poof'_, Jorgen had rocket gluteus. Jorgen responded, "Okay, that's actually kind of cool but…."

Jorgen screamed, Nacey grabbed onto him to try and get him to stop from being blasted off and ended up being blasted off with him. The Top Eliminator pointed his wand at her family, friends, enemies, and alien and poofed them into the Darkness.

The Top Eliminator turned to Madelyn and added, "**And now for you.**" That's when Madelyn wished, "I wish we were out of here!" With a _'poof'_, Madelyn's wish was granted and four of them poofed to safety.

The Top Eliminator commented, "**Man, that girl is hard to destroy.**" He flew out of the cave, scaring the mailman, and wished, "**I wish I had a Madelyn Whyte tractor.**" With a _'poof'_, his wish was granted and he got a tracker and the tracker went beep and beep. He added, "**Cool.**"

* * *

><p><em>Amie: Well, that's the end of this chapter! How much will change now that Poof isn't in the spotlight….not to mention Cosmo? <em>

_Timmy: You'll have to wait and see! Please read and review!_

_Both: And remember: think outside of the box!_


	15. Act III, Scene III

With a _'poof'_, Madelyn and her fairies ended up in the Walden Galleria Mall. Madelyn asked, annoyed; "Why the hell are we at the Walden Galleria Mall?" Iris pointed out, "Well, you didn't say WHERE you wanted to go." "Yeah," Cupid added, "And who doesn't love the mall? There are shoes shops, clothes stores, and T.V. stores."

Just then, we heard one of televisions roar to live. Rob Duh was there, reporting. He said, "Good evening, Buffalo this is Rob Duh saying that it is a bad evening to be out since a crazy robot is scaring the delights of the citizens of Buffalo. But the agents of MERF say that we have nothing to worry about."

Mr. Hanna said, "There is nothing to worry about. The robot is just a…." Mr. Barbara added, "A street sweeper who scares people so bye!" The feed goes dead and it goes back to Rob. Rob said, "This is Rob saying great because the street sweeping robot is off to clean our mall."

That's when Madelyn asked, scared out of her mind, "Damn it, did he say mall?" Just then, the mall disappeared and there was the Top Eliminator. He told her, "**I love having magic!**" Madelyn smiled at this and responded, "Yeah, so do I."

She paused and wished, "I wish the ground would swallow him up!" At her words, the ground ate up the Top Eliminator but spat him back out again. The Top Eliminator started to control the ground after he got out, and hits her, forcing Cupid and Iris to return back to normal.

Cupid got up and rolled up his sleeves. He told the Top Eliminator, "That's it! You've hurt my godchild, me…" He paused and continued, "And not to mention Iris!" Iris blushed at this as Cupid added, "You've awaken a sleeping giant, my friend! So, face my magical powers!"

With a wave of his wand, he turned into a giant lizard that looked like Godzilla. He told the Top Eliminator, "Meet the mighty Cupid-zilla!" Cupid-zilla stepped on the Top Eliminator. Cupid told him, "You may be able to _'poof'_ up ground but that's nothing! The mighty Cupid-zilla can wish up a million wands!"

At those words, he loaded up with a million wands. Cupid added, "Oh, and you can make one mall disappear? I can make a million wands disappear!" With a poof, all of the wands were gone, even Iris's. Cupid turned back to normal and finished, "Wow that could be my biggest blunder ever."

"But it was awful sweet," Iris told him, with a blush. Cupid blushed at this too as the Top Eliminator came over to them. Madelyn moaned, "Oh hell, I hate being the Chosen One." Just before the Top Eliminator can attack, MERF attacks first.

Mr. Hanna got out a megaphone and yelled, "Evil Street sweeper of doom stands down!" He added, "Man, I love megaphones!" Mr. Barbara added, "Ready, aim, and…" That's when Madelyn jumped in front of them and yelled, "Stop!"

The agents lowered their weapons and Madelyn told them, "If you attack, it will just absorb the weapons and use them against you!" Mr. Barbara asked, "What do you know? You are just a woman without any hair on your body."

Madelyn rolled her eyes at this, disgusted as Mr. Hanna added, "Anyways, we're going to launch every missile known to man and even a kitchen sink built in 1952 and blast it back to where ever the hell it came from! And if that doesn't work, we've got an escape pod ready to go."

Mr. Barbara finished, "We call it operation blow damned that thing up. It's going to be awesome!" Madelyn yelled, trying to avoid another blunder, "God damn it, I'm telling you! You can't fire!" Mr. Hanna responded, "Oh sure, whatever you say….and fire!"

That's when MERF fire the missiles and the sink at him. The Top Eliminator absorbs the missiles and the sink and becomes more powerful and changes in its appearance. While the agents were distracted, Madelyn grabbed the keys of the escape pod without them looking and ran over to the escape pod.

Mr. Barbara pointed out, "What do you know? That girl was right." Mr. Hanna went towards his pocket and added, "We should get to the escape pod…." He tries get to the keys but they are gone. He added, "Where are the keys?"

That's when Madelyn disabled the controls and waved goodbye to the agents. Madelyn told her fairies, "Operation save our asses is underway!" With that, they blasted off into space. The Top Eliminator tried to grab the rocket but no such luck as Madelyn was quicker at the controls.

The Top Eliminator said, "**The Chosen One has fled her world. And now, there is nothing stopping me from making it my world.**" That's when the robot started to change the world into metal.

Mr. Hanna yelled, "Time for operation run!" That's when the Top Eliminator turned everyone into robots. "**We are now at your command, old street sweeper of doom,**" said Mr. Barbara. "**From now on,**" said the Destructiontator, "**Call me the Destructiontator.**"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile; the metal changed in Hawaii where Jorgen and Nacey landed safely. Well; actually, the landing was going to hurt Nacey but Jorgen served at the last minute to protect her. Once they were safe, the two of them got up.<p>

Nacey was grateful to Jorgen but she could've sworn that she saw him blushing. Jorgen told her, stopping his blush, "Ha, his rocket gluteus wish literally backfired and we are not robots!" Nacey pointed out, "Still, we're on a metal Earth with no fairy magic and we can't use island magic against him because he would be virtually unstoppable."

Jorgen turned to her and winked. Nacey knew that wink all too well….he was up to something stupid. He responded, "Don't worry, Nance. I have a plan." She asked, "And what the hell might that be?"

He answered, "Plug your ears; this may get a little loud." Nacey did as she was instructed and he yelled, "HELP US, CHOSEN ONE!" Nacey un-plugged she ears and responded, annoyed, "That's your plan? Yelling for help?"

Jorgen rolled his eyes and shot back, "You got a better idea?" Nacey responded, "Yeah and it doesn't involve shouting for help to Madelyn, who has clearly fled the Earth." Jorgen rolled his eyes and said, "I swear Cosmo must be affecting me."

"Maybe it's because the two of you are related," Nacey shot back. Jorgen shot back at her, "I heard that." Nacey rolled her eyes, opened up a porthole, and shot back, "I didn't say it so that you couldn't." With that, they headed back to Buffalo.

* * *

><p><em>Amie: And that's the end of this chapter!<em>

_Timmy: And introducing Lawton, PnFfan101! He helped us out with this chapter!_

_*Lawton comes on the stage*_

_Lawton: Please read and review! And be sure to watch Phineas and Ferb on Disney Channel!_

_Amie: And remember…._

_Timmy and Lawton: Think outside of the box!_


	16. Act III, Scene IV

Cupid, Iris, and Madelyn were in the rocket that they, uh, borrowed and saw the Earth being transformed into metal. Cupid clenched a fist. He mumbled, "Because of my dumb mistake, the Earth has been turned into metal. And there is no magic left to stop him and the Darkness." "Adam," Iris said, taking his hand into hers, "You were trying to protect Madelyn and me. You did nothing stupid."

"Then why do I feel so god damned bad," Cupid asked his girlfriend. Iris answered that by giving Cupid the biggest kiss he had ever had. Madelyn smiled at this from afar and realized something. She whispered, "Wait a god damned minute here. There is magic still left in the universe! The wand on the moon! We can go there and use the wand to stop the Destructiontator and the Darkness."

She went up to the steering wheel and guided her and her fairies to the moon. They had a rather harsh landing but they made it none the less. Iris asked Madelyn, "Okay; Chosen One. What the hell is the plan this time?" Madelyn answered, trying to be blunt, "I call it operation: figure out how the hell this wand works, take it back to Earth, to defeat the Destructiontator and blast the Darkness with."

"It sounds good," Cupid said, unsure. "But in reality, it is not," said a voice. Madelyn and her fairies spun around and saw Madison Watson standing there, depowered and weak. "Madison Watson," everyone exclaimed. That's when Cupid added, mostly to Iris, "Wow, she really let herself go." Madison told them, "Yes it is I, Madison Watson, original Chosen One."

She paused and told Madelyn, "And if you want to know how the hell that wand works, we must work together, Madelyn Whyte." That's when Madelyn took a stand. She responded, "Oh no. You had your chance to help me and you just left me on Watson World to be sucked up by the god damned Darkness! So, step aside because I'm taking this wand to go!"

That's when Madelyn tried to pull it out. She added, "Uh, this damned thing is STILL not budging!" Madison responded, "It's not supposed to budge. It's supposed to light our way." Iris asked, "How the hell do you know?" Madison answered, "Because after the rock guardian threw me over the horizon like a Chosen One burger, I realized how alone in the universe I was. Then, I made a friend.

"Literally, I made it. Then, I had a rock lunch which didn't turn out so great. But, it was Rocky's smile that made me understand what it important in live. Honor, humility, and the most important thing of all…." Iris asked, "How the hell the wand works?" She answered, "No, lunch. Do you have anything to eat that isn't rock based?"

Madelyn yelled, a little hostile, "Show me how the wand works!" Madison took Madelyn over to some rocks that were shaped like stars. She stepped on the stars and the moon started to move. The moon moves towards the sun, which produces a sunray that reflects off of Madelyn's necklace. The ray reflects back to the wand and activates the crater they are on.

They go down into a jungle like place with wands all over the place, a waterfall, and a rainbow. Madison turned to her rock and yelled, "Rocky! You were right!" Iris pointed towards the temple and said, "And there is temple!" They saw statues of Madelyn. Madelyn smarted, "I knew I would save you guys!" She got to the back wall and yelled, seeing the cave prophecy, "There's another god damned wand?"

Madison responded, annoyed a little, "Uh, you are supposed to know that." "Yeah, I do but I'm Timmy right now, remember," Madelyn shot back, just as annoyed. Madison shot her a look and added, "Well, since you are the Chosen One, you have to find it." That's when Madison got out a wand and added, "And you can use this to get me food now. Remember, no rocks."

Cupid told her, "Stand back and prepare to see a meal fit for a queen!" With a wave of his wand, he _'poofed'_ ups an ice cream sandwich. Madison shot Cupid a look as did Iris. Iris asked, "An ice cream sandwich? Uh, Adam….how the hell is that a meal fit for a queen?" Madison added, "That's what I want to know!" Cupid just shrugged and suggested, "Maybe you should eat one and find out. That was the only thing I could _'poof'_ up at the moment."

Madison ate one and asked, "Can you poof up one for Rocky?" Iris waved her wand and the translation was posted. She read it aloud, "Let's see here, _'to end the Darkness with a power thrice, the last wand lies inside Earth's ice'._" Madelyn looked MEGA annoyed now. This was defiantly her _'Final Ending'_. She asked the oblivious, "The last wand is in Earth's ice? How the hell can we look for it since Earth is covered with metal?"

Madison answered, "Because I'm going to train you, Madelyn. I'm a lot like Turbo Thunder but the thing of it is; I am from Earth." Madelyn raised an eyebrow to this and asked, "What the hell do you mean?" "Well," Madison answered, "For centuries, there have been real world counterparts of the cartoon characters. It all depends on how you were raised not to mention the role of your friends."

She paused and asked, "What are the roles of your friends?" Madelyn thought it over for a moment. There was Allison, her genius friend that she had known since second grade. Allison didn't have many friends because of her high IQ. And she would always rub it in on how she was much smarter than Candice and Madelyn.

That's when Madelyn realized something. Allison was like A.J. Then there was Candice, her poor friend that she had known since practically forever. Candice was a sensitive soul that always watched out for her friends. And no matter what, she was always there for Madelyn. That's when Madelyn realized something else. Candice was like Chester.

Madelyn answered, "My two best friends have the roles of Chester and A.J. And that makes me…." She paused to absorb this for a second. She was the leader. She was the one to make the plans whenever her or her friends got in trouble. It was something Madelyn was used to but there was something else. She might have been rash in her decisions but she made up for it in the end.

She was, in a weird way, like Timmy. She finally said, her brain catching up to her, "I'm Timmy. I am the real world version of Timmy. In a strange way, I am Timmy." "That's right," Madison responded, "And that makes you more than a Chosen One." "Wait a minute," Madelyn interrupted, "Are you telling me that there might be more of this to come?" "Who is to say," Madison answered, cryptically, "That decision lies within you."

"Have you become Yoda in the past five seconds," Madelyn asked, annoyed. She paused and added, "Okay, I'm Timmy. We've already established that but what the hell does it mean if I can't stop the god damned Darkness?" "Madelyn," Madison answered, "All of your life, you've been training for these moments, getting the opposite family life of Timmy Turner."

Madelyn perked up at this. Now that Madison mentioned it, she _did_ have the altered life of Timmy Turner. Her parents were always there for her, she NEVER had an evil baby sitter, and aside from the crazy fairy hunter and the stalker, her life was the mere opposite of Timmy's. Madison stated, "Only one in a millennium does that ever happen.

"And we were lucky that it happened to you." Madelyn asked, steaming at that, "What the hell is that supposed to mean? I'm NO god damned Chosen One!" "Yes, you are," Iris interrupted, "You've been a Chosen One in your mothers' eyes. Any other teenager/adult in that kind of state of mind would've just packed up, left, and never return until it was too late."

Madison nodded and added, "And you did the opposite. You stayed, allowing your magical aura to grow." Madelyn perked up at this and asked, "What magical aura?" Madison just ignored her question as Madelyn just puzzled at this. She eventually shrugged it off and the training had begun.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile; back in Buffalo, Jorgen and Nacey made contact with the robot people. They were wearing garbage cans and a funnels. Jorgen stated, "Beep, beep. We are robots like you." Nacey asked, "What is our…beep, beep…plan?" Mr. Black stated, "<strong>We are loading up the Earth with rockets for the Destructionator's super surprise weapon!<strong>"

Jorgen and Nacey pulled back in surprise and asked, in unison, "And what is this super surprise?" The Destructiontator comes over and grabs the two of them. He told them, "**Oh, just a missile filled Earth with 2,000 rockets that will destroy the Darkness in its one true weak spot, its heart.**" After he said that, he squeezes them and their disguises come off.

Jorgen said, sheepishly, "Ha, would you look at that? We are not robots and…." Jorgen then faced the sky and yelled, "HELP US CHOSEN ONE!" Nacey rolled her eyes and yelled, "Seriously? Yelling for help? You really need to start thinking things through, you dumb ass!"

* * *

><p>Eventually, down the line, Madelyn had realized that her caretaking skills and the little karate skills that she had would NOT be enough. That's when Madison transferred her powers over to Madelyn. In a flash, Madelyn now had the armor and powers of Madison. After smoking a large rock into rubble; Madelyn asked Madison, "Uh, what else can I do?"<p>

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Well, that's the end of this chapter! Sorry for the long wait!<em>

_Timmy: You should be! I was sitting at the edge of my seat here!_

_Amie: Well, can you cut the ending for me? I'll be right back._

_Timmy: Sure. *She leaves* Okay guys, just a note. After the poll on Amie's birthday goes down, I'll be putting up a new one. What is it? Well, you'll have to wait and see! Please read and review and remember: think outside of the box!_


	17. Act III, Scene V

Back in Fairy World; the two Eliminators from Hawaii had arrived. The one said, "**Nope. Madelyn Whyte isn't in this drink either.**" That's when something hit him on the head. The other Eliminator said, "**Oh, great it is raining.**"

They both lifted up their tiny umbrellas and realized what was coming down from the sky….wands The Eliminator picked up one of the wands and said, "**Uh, oh.**" That's when Madelyn, Iris, Cupid, and Madison appeared.

Madelyn asked them, "Hey, you dumb asses. You haven't happen to seen a world of imprison fairies that could be using their wands have you?" Cassie stated, "Look, up in the sky! It's one of the Chosen One! Hi!"

The wands finally came down and Juandissimo added, "And it's raining wands!" The fairies got their wands and freed themselves and that's when they started to battle the Eliminators.

Madelyn was using her karate skills that possessed and her caretaking skills by using her opponent's weight against them. Juandissimo used bulls to get rid of some of the Eliminators as Cassie was using her klutziness.

However, the four of them got into some trouble of their own when the Eliminators surrounded them. Madelyn had an idea and pulled out her cell phone. That's when she showed them the picture of her young nephew.

That smile was enough to freeze the Eliminators. Iris told her, "Nice work, Madelyn! You charmed them with your nephew's smile!" Madelyn responded, "Duh because there is no greater power in the universe."

Then, she wished, "Except for the giant hole that I wish that would swallow them up!" Iris and Cupid waved their wands and the ground ate the Eliminators up.

Madison directed, "Madelyn, light the white wand of fire!" Madelyn jumped up, clapped her hands, and lighted the white wand. Cassie floated over and hugged Madison.

She said, "Yes! Fairy World is free!" "And now, it's time we saved our world, Madison," Madelyn directed. Madison nodded and they took off. Unknown to them; an Eliminator reported back to the Darkness about Madelyn returning to Earth.

* * *

><p>Back in Buffalo; Jorgen and Nacey were staring down the Destructiontator. He had a wand in his hand and pointed it at Jorgen. He wished, "<strong>I wish you had giant ears.<strong>" With a poof, Jorgen's ears became huge.

That's when Nacey started laughing up a storm. Jorgen shot her a look and told her, yelling a bit, "Not funny, Nance!" She wiped a tear out of her eye, since she was laughing so hard. She responded, "It is to me."

Just then, the Destructiontator _'poofed'_ up two chairs and bolted the two of them down. He said, "**I'm going to give you two a front row seat as you watch your entire world go kaboom! And then, no more Darkness, no more Chosen One, and no more you.**"

The robots put weapons into the Earth's crust and plunged them in. Mr. Hanna gave him a detonator and told him, "Here is the detonator." He told them, "**It's too small.**" Mr. Barbara pointed out, "It's actually standard size. It is just because you are so big and scary…."

The Destructiontator tapped on the detonator and asked, "**How am I going to find this when I need it?**" At those, he dropped it. He turned to his wand and wished, "**Uh, I wish it was magnetic.**"

With a _'poof'_, the detonator stuck onto the Destructiontator. He added, "**Okay that works.**" Nacey told him, "But, your plan won't!" Jorgen added, "How can you destroy the Chosen Ones when they aren't even here?"

At his words; Madelyn showed up. She turned to Jorgen and asked, "What the hell is going on, Dumbo?" Jorgen commented, "Well, that solves that problem." Nacey added, "But, at least he's without the Darkness."

At her words this time, the Darkness showed up. She added, muttering, "Ah, crud." Jorgen informed Madelyn, "Whyte, it is a trap! The Earth is stuffed with missiles and he's planning to use them to destroy the Darkness and us all!"

Madelyn said, "Oh, yeah? Well, I don't think…" Just then, a chair came up and bolted her down. She finished, "So." Jorgen groaned, "Worst real world Chosen One, ever!" The Destructiontator got up and flew up to the Darkness.

It told the Darkness, "**Here Darkness. Come get your buddy the Chosen Ones and take her into your heart.**" He laughed and Jorgen and Nacey noticed that Madelyn wasn't doing anything. Nacey demanded, "You're not doing anything? Why the hell are you not doing anything?"

Jorgen added, hearing something, "Wait, my large ears hear something like a million fairies just raised their wands….." That's when a whole bunch of magic turned the Earth back to normal and freed Jorgen, Nacey, and Madelyn.

The Destructiontator turned to Madelyn and she mocked, "You know, for a guy that was supposed to _'eliminate'_ me, you stick, really god damned bad." The Destructiontator told them, "**You are ****so**** going down.**"

Madelyn responded, "Actually, I'm going up!" With that, the Madelyn blasted off into space with the Destructiontator right behind her. Madison told Iris, "Maddie has led the Destructiontator off the Earth!" "Now we can get the ice wand," Iris said, happily. "To the North Pole," Cupid announced. With a _'poof'_, they all headed to North Pole.

* * *

><p>In space, Madelyn was far away from the Destructiontator. She smiled at this and mocked, "Give up, Destructiontator! You can't catch Turbo Madelyn!" Just then, Madelyn crashed into Destructiontator.<p>

That's when Madelyn took the detonator and commented, "What the hell do I know? You can catch me…." She paused and added, "Well, have a taste of my Watson pits!" Madelyn aimed it at the Destructiontator and he absorbed them.

She added, groaning a bit, "Damn it, I never should've used THAT against you!" As the Destructiontator was about to zap her; she added, "Oh, hell yeah. This is going to hurt." That's when Madelyn got zapped, forcing her to land at the North Pole.

The force of the crash caused the missiles stick out of the ice. The Destructiontator gloated, after landing, "**Give up Chosen One. Thanks to you, I have magic, I have destruct pits and I have all the power in the universe!**"

Madelyn smirked and responded, "Not all the power. What the hell about the weapons you stuffed in the Earth? You don't have those." At her words, he started to suck in the missiles and adapted them to his body.

He told her, "**But, now I do.**" The Destructiontator pointed a missile at us and added, "**And now, finally I can destroy you…any last words?**" Madelyn stepped away and answered, "Yeah, when I crashed into you in space, I sort of grabbed your detonator."

The Destructiontator asked, "**Huh?**" Madelyn added, with a smile, "As you should've known, you robotic dumb ass: you don't mess with the Chosen One." Madelyn pressed the button and it destroys the Destructiontator.

Madelyn opened her eyes and saw that all of the ice and snow has melted away except the ice that she was standing on. Madelyn saw the Destructionator's head float down the ocean and she sighed, out of relief.

She added, looking up at the Darkness, "One down, one to go." Just then, a polar bear looked over her and told her, "I have been waiting for you." Madelyn perked up and asked, "Ah, hell a talking polar bear?"

She paused and pointed out, "You must be the protector of the ice wand!" She paused again and asked, "What do I have to do to prove that I'm the Chosen One?" The polar bear asked, "Are you really the Chosen One?"

Madelyn answered, "Hell yes." The polar bear shrugged and responded, "Ah, works for me." He got out a scroll and read it aloud. He read, "From outer moons and distant suns, the ice wand grows for the Chosen One!"

Just then, the ice that Madelyn was standing on rumbles and the wand grows from underneath her feet. That's when her fairies, Jorgen, Madison, and Nacey _'poofed'_ in. Iris smiled at Madelyn and said, "You're okay!"

Jorgen added, "You did it! You found the wand which is really big like my ears!" After saying that, he looked disgusted. He told them, "I just heard a fly break wind in Africa." He grabbed Cupid's wand and made his ear smaller again.

Nacey turned to Jorgen and said, "But, seriously Jorgen, there are something's we need to know and what you just said was DEFINATLY not one of them." Madison turned to Madelyn and instructed, "Maddie, clap twice and the fire and wind wands will unite with the ice wand and destroy the Darkness!"

Madelyn stood her ground and said a firm, "No." Everyone responded, "What?" Jorgen asked, "No? What do you mean _'no'_? You heard Madison Watson! Light this wand and destroy the Darkness! It will be fun!" Madelyn answered, "But, it's not attacking, AGAIN!"

She paused and asked, "Don't you remember what Timmy told you eleven years ago? That in ancient times; the Darkness didn't attack and that fairies so scared that they panicked and attacked first? Or that the fact that it also attacked Wonder World and NEVER attacked first?"

Jorgen scoffed and started to respond, "Come on, that's just a crock of hooey that happened eons and years ago…." Nacey finished, "But, yeah that's pretty much how it went down." Cupid asked, "But, what about the prophecy?"

Iris added, "It said that we had to unite the wands and blast them into the Darkness?" Madelyn smiled at them and explained, "We are going to unite the wands and blast them into the Darkness. We're just going to add and few extra wands and a little bit of…"

That's when she showed them the picture on her camera phone and finished, "Nephew magic." They all cooed at the picture and Madelyn wished, "We wish there were wands on all of the planets in the solar system!"

Cupid waved his wand and with a blink of an eye, the fairies and Nacey were scrambled to the planets in the solar system. They all returned back and Jorgen reported, "The planets are all wanded up! Now, what the hell is your plan?"

Madelyn chanted, "No bombs or anything vile but light the Darkness with a celestial smile!" She clapped her hands and the wand lighted up. That's when she wished, "We wish were all back in Buffalo!"

With a wave of their wands, we _'poofed'_ back to Buffalo. In an instant, the wands all lighted up and created a celestial smile. The Darkness groaned at this. It was being transformed!

* * *

><p><em>Amie: And that's the end of chapter 16! Chapter 17 is next with the ending…..that you didn't see coming!<em>

_Timmy: Along with that, we're doing the credits in chapter 18. So, we're almost done._

_Amie: Please read and review!_

_Timmy: Think outside of the box, everyone!_


	18. Act III, Scene VI

With a _'poof'_, Madelyn and her friends appeared in front of her house. Just then, there was a yellow light shining down on us. Cupid pointed up and told us, "Hey, the Darkness isn't dark anymore! It's another Kindness!" Iris said, proud, "So, that's why the Darkness was after you, Madelyn. You were the only one, besides Timmy, whoever blasted anything nice into it."

Jorgen turned to Madelyn and told her, "You did it, Whyte! You changed the real world Darkness into the real world Kindness!" Juandissimo said, "Yeah and…" Just then, a flaming meteor came down towards them. Nacey asked, "What the hell is that?" An Eliminator came out and Cassie cried, "It's an Eliminator!" The Eliminator spoke and said, "**Must…hug Madelyn Whyte.**"

With that, it picked up Madelyn and hugged her. Cupid said, "Nope. It's a Huginator!" The Huginator added, "**I have something else for you.**" It dropped Madelyn and realized Allison, Candice, and Cobalion. Allison commented, "Madelyn, you saved us!" Candice added, "You totally rock, girl!" Next out was Victor, David Larson, and Mark was released next.

Mark went over to Madelyn and said, "You guys saved us! And do not take this the wrong way but…" He hugged them tightly and added, "I love you guys!" Iris asked, "Okay, is that it?" Just then, Richie was released. "Richie," Madelyn cried. "Madelyn," Richie cried out. Madelyn ran over to him and just as they were about to kiss, Tom came out. He gushed, "You saved us!"

That's when Madelyn kissed her father. He added, "Nice parental smooch, Chosen Daughter." That's when Angela was released. She asked, "Hey, how about a mom smooch?" Madelyn kissed her as Cupid asked, "Okay, that's got to be it." That's Mark's parents were released. Mark smiled and said, "Mother, father!" King Grippulon told his son, "Give us a squid smooch, son!"

At that moment, that's when Timmy and Trixie along with Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were freed. Iris smiled and said, "Now, we have everyone." The Huginator closed the pothole to the Kindness and smiled. Madelyn commented, "The real world Darkness was never looking for trouble in the real world." Timmy added, "It was just looking for friends, like its counterpart."

The Kindness commented, _"Friends."_ Just then, Kiss came over as well as a rock guardian. Madelyn asked, "What the hell are you guys doing here?" Kiss said, "We should like party." With a wave of their wands, Madelyn found herself in Fairy World.

* * *

><p>Everyone was rocking out with the band and everyone was happy especially Madelyn…seeing that she was FINALLY able to kiss Richie. Timmy wondered, "Hey, where the hell is jar head?" Madelyn pointed out of the balcony and answered, "One guess." That's when everyone saw Jorgen and Nacey sharing a kiss. Timmy rolled his eyes at this and commented, "Saw that coming a mile away." Everyone laughed at this.<p>

* * *

><p>We are now in the Cave of Destiny where we see drawings of the party. We also see Kiss, Madelyn in her armor and three wands. There is also a red wand but it has been colored on by Cosmo. Cosmo turns to the audience and comments, "Just kidding!" That's when Cosmo <em>'poofs'<em> up an ice cream sandwich and eat it. He yells, "Ah, brain freeze!" That's when rocks fall on Cosmo and crush Cosmo. We zoom in on the drawings of Madelyn and fade out.

* * *

><p><em>Amie: Well, that's the end of the story! Next up is the cast or the epilogue.<em>

_Timmy: Please read and review! And remember: think outside of the box!_


	19. Epilogue

**CAST**

_**Real World**_

Emily Baldwin as Madelyn Julia Whyte

Ricky Kuhn as Tom Whyte

Ranee Kuhn as Angela Whyte

Michael Richards as Richard _"Richie"_ Howard Dean

Britney Carlton as Allison Janet Jackson

Maria Tina as Candice Patricia Macbeth

Donna Norton as Madison Watson

Linda Carlswell as Debbi Cobalion

Patrick Weston as David Larson

Daniel Ramirez as Victor

_**Cartoon World**_

Tara Strong as Timmy Turner

Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda, Tour Guide, Waitress

Daran Norris as Cosmo, Jorgen Von Strangle, Eliminators, Cop

Grey De Lisle as Cassie

Carlos Alazraqui as Juandissimo Magnifico, Announcer, Eliminators, Polar Bear

Jason Marsden as Poof, Eliminator

Gary Sturgis as Lead Eliminator, Destructiontator

S. Scott Bullock as Eliminators, Elder, Announcer, Trooper, Usher, Guy in Crowd

Tom Kenny as Cupid, Eliminators, Elder, Fairy Geek, Rock Guardian

Rob Paulsen as Mark Chang, King Grippulon, Roger, Swamp Monster, Computer Voice, Eliminator

Charlie Schlatter as Fairy Geek, Announcer, Kid, Security Guard

Dionne Quan as Trixie Tang

Kevin Michael Richardson as Lionel, Waiter

Dee Bradley Baker as Binky, the Darkness, Snot-Nosed Kid, Announcer

Laraine Newman as Queen Jipjorrulac

Daisy Carson as Iris

Patrick Warburton as MERF Agents

Gene and Paul Stanley as themselves

Brendan Fraser as Turbo Thunder

Amie Kuhn as Nacey O'Connell

* * *

><p><em>Amie: Well, what did you think, Timmy?<em>

_Timmy: Needs a sequel with less swearing._

_Amie: Well…._

_Timmy: *He looks up* Wait, we're going to that?_

_Amie: Yup!_

_Timmy: Sweet!_

_Amie: Peace out everyone!_

_Timmy: Bye!_


End file.
